Harry Potter and The Order of Light
by dragon8wizard
Summary: Harry and company and their 7th year at Hogwarts, things are about to get wild. H/Hr.
1. Default Chapter

Hey, this is Dragon8wizard. I have posted before, but that was almost 8 or 9 months ago. This is the R rated version of my old fic, "Harry Potter and the Fight for the World." I hope that all the poeple that reviewed before will continue to.  
  
Thanks!,  
  
Dragon8wizard 


	2. Chapter 1

"Wake up! Wake up right this second, lazy layabout." Aunt Petunia screamed  
through the door to Harry's room. For a moment , as Harry was coming to from a nice  
dream concerning Hermoine, he thought he was once again 11 years old and not a  
wizard. Then he remembered what today was and jumped out of bed immediately, with  
quite a large smile on his face. For today he would be returning to Hogwarts, his real  
home.   
  
"I'm up Aunt Petunia!" Harry yelled back through the door, although he was sure  
she had already gone to see about Dudley's breakfast.   
  
Harry glanced over to his bedside table to look at a picture he had looked at everyday  
since he had received it attatched to his snow owl, Hedwig. He has sent a letter to  
Hermoine and Hedwig had returned with , not only a letter, but a picture. That picture  
had been the cause of several naughty dreams, and more than a few daydream  
fantasies. The picture was of Hermoine, smiling shyly at the camera, as thought she  
had been caught doing something she wasn't supposed to be doing. It wasn't only her  
smile that made Harry dream and fantasize, no, it was the clothes and body attached to  
that beautiful smile that made Harry pause. She was wearing a small, very tight tank  
top, which showed off her beautiful breasts, and a pair of short shorts that showed off  
her nicely tanned legs and beautiful thighs and ass. Harry still became flushed when  
looking at this picture. He remember when he first saw this new, more developed  
Hermoine. He remembered it all to well...................  
  
Flashback to almost one exactly one year ago.....  
  
Harry walked into Platform 9 and 3/4 looking for Ron, he found him, after all he wasn't  
that hard to find thanks to his bright red hair. He was talking to some strange girl. She  
was tall with straight hair that seemed like it wanted to bush and curl at the bottom. She  
was very nice looking. Harry suddenly felt bad about himself because he wondered why  
such a good looking girl would be talking to Ron. He silently berated himself and walked  
over.   
  
Harry slapped Ron on the back and when Ron turned around, Harry thought he might  
hit him, but he then smiled and gave a Harry a hug.  
  
"Harry! How are u mate? I haven't seen you in a long while it seems like." Ron practically  
yelled.  
  
"I'm allright Ron, how about yourself. See neither one of us has changed to much."  
Harry said, clearly implying the effects of puberty.   
  
"Allright, I know what you mean." Ron said.  
  
Harry the asked, looking around," Have u seen Hermoine? I've only talk to her once this  
summer, I'm actually starting to miss being to go to the library, or to study on my  
vacation."  
  
"Well silly, I'm right here." Said the girl standing behind Ron.   
  
Ron gave a sly smile and moved out of the way and there standing before Harry was  
one of the most beautiful girls Harry had ever seen. And suddenly it dawned on him that  
this beautiful girl standing before him was none other than his best friend Hermoine.  
  
"Hermoine?" Harry asked weakly.  
  
Ron then whispered to harry under his breathe, "Don't gawk mate, it suprised me too."  
  
  
End Flashback.   
  
Harry still smiled at that memory, thinking of how beautiful she was. But then again, it  
was Hermoine, his best friend, and he knew deep down that ought not to have these  
feelings for her, but he did his best to ignore that deep down voice, and he ignored it  
quite well.   
  
Harry looked in the mirror across from his bed and noticed, not for the first time, how  
much he had changed this summer. First off he had grown, that's for sure. He was now  
a fully 6' tall. He had gotten his hair cut at the beginning of summer and it was much  
shorter and, it seemed to him, nicer looking. He had been working out regularly at a  
small gym not to far from Private drive, at first it was just to escape his Aunt, Uncle, and  
Dudley, but after about two weeks he noticed that he started looking better, so he  
upped his workout routine to everyday and had been going almost all summer. He had  
a nice body now, with a well defined chest and a washboard stomach. He was most  
proud of his arms, which were a very nice size and very well defined. He was finally  
happy with his appearance. Which had haunted him most of his life. The scar on his  
forehead was even more visible now, but one couldn't ask for too much could they?  
  
As Harry pulled on some pants and a shirt he thought of Hermoine and Ron, and both  
their families. He hoped that they were OK, he assured himself that , had anything  
happened, he would have been notified. He couldn't wait to see them today. He missed  
them of course, but he really just missed everything to do with the wizarding world,  
except maybe his potions teacher, Severius Snape. But one had to take the good with  
the bad.   
  
He walked downstairs and began cooking himself breakfast while his Aunt, Uncle, and  
Cousin sat at the table, complely ignoring him, this was just fine for Harry, as he could  
not stand any of them. He ate quickly and went upstairs to get his trunk and his other  
things, and begin bringing them downstairs to put in Uncle Vernon's car for the trip to  
King's Cross.   
  
After loading that car he began to walk back inside, when Uncle Vernon cause  
exploding out the house, roaring at Harry to come inside, now.  
  
Harry ran inside, expecting something awful, and when he entered the kitchen, he  
thought he might faint from laughing. Aunt Petunia hide behind Uncle Vernon while  
Dudly cowered in the corner. Harry was looking at the cause of the ruckus. A large  
Barn Owl. He went to the owl and removed the letter from it's leg, grabbed a piece of  
bread off of the breakfast table, gave it to the owl, and the owl left out the open window  
over the sink , where, Harry presumed, it had entered.   
  
As soon as the owl was gone Uncle Vernon roared, "What in the world is that thing  
entering our house for? I've told you that owls are only allowed here at night!!!"  
  
"Well I certainly didn't know it was coming." Harry said as he dismissed his Uncle's out  
burst and focused on the letter.  
  
It was and official Hogwarts letter. He opened it and began reading.  
  
Dear Mr. Potter,  
  
I am please to inform you that you have been name Head Boy for the upcoming year at  
Hogwarts. As such you will need to following items, along with your normal school  
list............  
  
As Harry read on he smile to himself. But he smile even more when he got to the part  
about who the Head girl was.  
  
.........it is also my pleasure to inform you that Hermoine Granger will be the head Girl  
for the upcoming year...............  
  
Well of course, thought Harry, who else would have been picked. Still, thought Harry, at  
least I will get to have someone at those awful prefect meetings this year. (Harry had  
been made a prefect after his 5th year.) He then read on, and after reading:  
  
......You will need to wear your Head Boy badge, You will find that your prefect badge  
has been turned into one that reads Head Boy.........  
  
Harry smiled to himself as he finished the letter and put it back in it's envelope. He  
looked at Uncle Vernon, who had seated himself once more, and said "I'm ready to go  
when you are Uncle Vernon."  
  
His Uncle rose quickly muttering something about getting Harry out of the house as  
soon as he could, and headed for the door. Harry followed him and shut the door  
behind him. They both got in Uncle Vernon's car and rode silently to King's Cross.  
  
Usually his Uncle got out of the car, but his time he just waited for Harry to get is stuff  
out, then sped away, not looking back once, But in truth, Harry didn't really even care.  
  
As he loaded his things on a small cart he smile, "I'm finally rid of them." He thought o  
himself. Realizing, not for the first time, that after this year of Hogwarts, he could get his  
own place in the wizarding world, and never have to go back to Private Drive again.   
  
He continued to smile as he walked through the King's Cross station, He walked up to  
the brick wall separating platforms 9 and 10 and immediately walked through it. Before  
him was the Hogwarts Express, the train that carried that students to Hogwarts. He  
began immediately looking around for his friends, when he noticed a tall boy with red  
hair standing by himself. "I wonder if...." Harry said to himself as he walked toward the  
boy.   
  
"Ron?" Harry said to the boy's back.  
  
The boy spun around and sure enough, it was Ron Weasley.   
  
"Oi! Harry, how ya been mate?" Ron said as he hugged Harry.  
  
"Good, how about you?" Harry said.  
  
'Can't complain. bout time we grew a little bit, and from that hug I take it you have  
gotten some muscle along with height." Ron said.  
  
Harry lifted his arm so that Ron could feel it.   
  
"Damn Harry, you sure have filled out. Wish I had, I'm all skin and bones, but it's  
allright, I get by." Ron said with a smile.  
  
"I know what you mean mate." Harry said, "Have you seen 'Moine?"  
  
"No, but I hope I get to soon. I've missed her." and after a knowing look from Harry Ron  
said, "and I missed more that just looking at her as well," then after a pause, "Pervert."  
  
Harry just laughed and began looking around. Then suddenly from somewhere behind  
him he heard a very familiar voice.  
  
"That can't be Harry and Ron?" said a distinctly female voice.  
  
Harry smile and turned around, "Hello 'Moine."  
  
Hermoine's eyes got wide as she looked up and down Harry, "Hello Harry", she said  
weakly. "Then she looked behind Harry to Ron. "Hello Ron."  
  
Ron said Hello in return as Hermoine moved to hug both of them. Of course both boys  
enjoyed this.  
  
Hermoine said" Lord you both have grown, how talk are the two of you?  
  
Harry said, "bout 6 feet."  
  
Ron said, "bout 6'4" I suppose."  
  
'Well that's a dramatic change," then looking at Harry, "and that's not all the dramatic  
changes." She looked him up and down once more, then before Harry could say  
anything, he heard from somewhere to his left,  
  
"Well if it is Harry Potter, with his two sidekicks, The poor boy and the mudblood."   
  
Harry turned and as he turned he said" Hello Malfoy, I see the summer hasn't made  
you any better of a person."  
  
"Well I can see all it did for you was make u a taller idiot. Anyways, I guess I have to sit  
in the same car with the three of you again (all the prefects had to sit in the same car,  
the were all four named prefects after their 5th year), I supposed I can take it, I hope  
none of the mudblood rubs off on me."  
  
He turned and walked away and Harry held Ron back from trying to kill him.  
  
"I swear I'm not putting up with his shit again this year, if he says one more word about  
Hermoine you or me, I'll kill him". Ron said, with a murderous look in his eyes.  
  
"Don't worry," Said Harry, "this year I have a feeling Malfoy will be the least of our  
worries."  
  
After that the three friends got onto the train and soon it left the station, heading to  
Hogwarts, and the biggest fight of their life.   
  
End Chapter One. 


	3. Chaper 2

Chapter 2  
Once the trio of friends was onboard they all headed toward the cabin shared by all the prefects.  
Once they entered, they immediately left again.  
  
"I just don't think I can sit in there with Malfoy, I might kill him." Said Ron simply.  
  
"I agree." Harry said.  
  
"Well shouldn't we tell them something, they may think we aren't here?" Hermoine said, always  
the voice of reason.  
  
"I'll go." Harry said as he turned back into the prefect cabin.  
  
As Harry entered the cabin he heard Malfoy remark, "Well I am so glad that Potter has decided to  
grace us with his presence."  
  
"Actually I was just going to inform you all that Ron, Hermoine, and myself will be in the next  
car." Harry then turned to walk off, and no one said a word to him about it, because, frankly, not only was he head boy, but he was Harry Potter.   
  
As he arrived back in the other car he caught Ron and Hermoine in a discussion about, well, him.  
  
"I can't believe how tall he's gotten." Ron said, with wonder in his voice.  
  
"Well I can't believe how tall you've gotten Ron, but I know what you mean. I'm suprised at  
those muscles, he looks really..."but Hermoine never finished as Harry interrupted,  
  
"Allright then, I've told them, and no one felt like arguing."  
  
"All right then." Ron said.  
  
Harry sat down between Ron and Hermoine. No one said anything at first, then Ron said, "I'm  
tired, it seems like I need more and more sleep lately, and of course mom woke me up at some  
god-awful hour, so I think I'll get a nap."  
  
He walked across to the other side and laid down on a bench and seemed to instantly fall asleep.  
  
Hermoine leaned away from Harry and tried to prop her head on the end of the bench and said,  
"Doesn't sound like a bad idea, I could use a nap."   
  
She twisted and turned trying to get comfortable, then finally Harry said, "Here 'Moine, just lay  
your head in my lap, I'm not sleepy."  
  
Hermoine seemed to pause at this, but Harry said, "Come on now, your my best friend, you can  
lay your head in my lap."  
  
Hermoine laughed and laid her head down. Harry began unconsciously stroking her hair, and  
before he knew it, Hermoine was fast asleep.   
  
***************  
  
When Harry was finally forced to wake Hermoine and Ron up, they were about 10 minutes from  
Hogwarts, and needed to change into their robes.   
  
"Moine?" Harry said softly, "you need to wake up, we're almost there."  
  
Hermoine rolled over and looked up at Harry with a smile, then, realizing where she was, she  
properly blushed and jumped up and began getting her robes out of her bag without a word.  
  
Harry just shrugged at this and went over to wake up Ron.  
  
"Hey mate, get up." Harry said as he poked Ron in the side.  
  
".....Saywhat huh?" Ron said as he came to.  
  
"We're almost there mate, get up and put on your robe." Harry said walking over to his own bag  
to get his robe.  
  
Ron got up slowly and put on his robe.   
  
Once they finally got their robes on and got woken up properly, they had arrived.   
  
The friends exited the train and immediately saw their rather large friend Hagrid standing out  
before them yelling to the first years.  
  
"Firs' year this'a way." boomed Hagrid's voice, then noticing the three, " 'Ello ere Arry, how's it  
goin? Ello Ermoine, Ron. Sorry I can'a chat, gotta go looking after the firs years," And with that  
he was off.   
  
The Friends just smiled at Hagrid and walked toward one of the Buggy's sitting at the end of the  
platform. They all the got into a buggy and as soon as the door was shut it began the slow ascent  
to Hogwarts. A few minutes later the Buggy came to a stop and the three got out. And before  
them stood Hogwarts School Of Witchcraft and Wizardry.  
  
The began the walk up the entrance with all the other students. Once they arrived at the doors, the  
huge oak doors opened and they all marched into the Great Hall. Once in the Great Hall, everyone  
went to their respective house tables and sat down. Hermoine sat in-between Harry and Ron.  
  
"Put on your badge Harry, your going to get yourself in trouble." Hermoine whispered.  
  
Harry reached inside his robes and pulled out the pin and put in on.  
  
Once everyone was finally in the hall and seated Professor McGonagall rose and quieted everyone  
down. ...."And now the Headmaster would like to say a word. Professor Dumbledoor."  
  
Albus Dumbledoor rose and began talking.  
  
"Well another year is here. Hopefully it will be a good one. I would like to welcome all the new  
faces and the old ones as well. Oh, and one more thing, the Forbidden Forrest is still of limits,  
hence the name Forbidden."  
  
Dumbledoor sat down, along with everyone else, who had stood as he did. Professor Mcgonagall  
walked to the back of the hall and opened the doors to let the first years in. As the new students  
walked by everything seemed normal to Harry, that is until the end of the line. At the end of the  
line there were two, extremely older, and taller students. 'These couldn't' be first years,' Harry  
thought to himself. One was male, the other female. The male was at least 6' tall, if not more and  
very very thick. He wasn't fat, but thick. Made to look even more so by the baggy clothes and  
oversized robe. At the bottom of his robe you could see a bright white pair of shoes. He looked  
exrememly muscular. His hair was obviously bleached blond and he had a hoop earring in each  
ear. Apparently he was good looking because Hermoine made a small sound of approval when she  
saw him, Harry didn't like that too much. The female was about 5 or 6 inches shorter than the  
male, She was blond headed, and, like her brother, had deep blue eyes. She was very good  
looking, with a nice frame, from what Harry could tell under her robes.   
As McGonangall went to get the sorting hat, Dumbledoor stood again and said. "And by the way,  
we will have two new students joining us this year. Their names are James Richardson, and  
Michelle Richardson. The pair of siblings are from an American school. They are seventh years, but as the rule is, they will  
be sorted after the 1st years."  
  
"Wonder why they are here?" Hermoine said, still eyes the male a little bit.  
  
"No Clue." Harry said with distain in his voice. He didn't like the way Hermoine was looking at the new boy.  
  
Professor McGonagall returned shortly after with a very old wizard hat and a stool. She placed  
the hat on the stool. The hat opened up on a crease and began singing it's song. After the song,  
everyone applauded and Professor McGonagall explained to the 1st years what to do.  
  
"When I call your name step and I will put the hat on your head, then after you have been sorted  
go sit at your respective table."  
  
"Roddick, Andy", and very young small boy walked forward and after only a few seconds with  
the hat on his head the hat screamed, "HUFFLEPUFF!"  
  
This went on for several minutes. until there were 5 new Gryfindors. Finally the list got to the end  
of the line and "Richardson, James", boomed throughout the hall.  
  
James walked up to Professor McGonagall and bent over so she could put the hat on his head.  
After several minutes the creased finally opened and it said, "GRYFFINDOR", A cheer went up  
from the Gryffindor table as James took his seat.   
  
"Richarson, Michelle"  
  
Michelle approached the hat and it was placed on her head. After about a minute a great cheer  
went up as the hat screamed, "GRYFFINDOR." As Michelle took her seat opposite her brother,  
Professor Dumbledoor rose and said, "Well congratulations to all new students, now let's eat."  
  
As soon as the words were out of his mouth the plates began to fill with food.   
  
"Well," said Harry, "I guess this year's already starting off interesting huh?"  
  
"Yeah, it seems that way," Ron said as he began eating.  
  
"You care if I sit down here man?" Came a distinctly American accent from behind Harry, "I  
don't feel right with all them first years."  
  
Harry turned to find James Richardson standing over his shoulder. "All right then," Harry said.  
  
As James sat down he said, "And if you don't care can my sis come sit down here too?"  
  
Harry nodded and James looked at his sister and nodded to her. She came and sat down beside him.  
  
"My name's James by the way, James Richardson." James said sticking out his hand. Harry, Ron  
and Hermoine shook it, each saying their names. His sister did the same.   
  
"So," Hermoine said, "Where exactly are you from in America?"   
  
"We from Atlanta Georgia, but we go to school in Detroit, Michigan." James said, with an accent  
unlike anything the other three had ever heard.  
  
"Yeah, we used to live in Georgia, it's in the southern part of the country if you didn't know, then we got out letter to attend school, we moved up to Michigan." Michelle said as she began putting a few food items on her plate.  
  
James began doing the same, then he looked at Harry and said" Did you say your name was  
Harry?" Harry shook his head yes and James said, "Harry Potter?" After Harry shook his head  
again, James said, "Cool, I've heard all kinda stories bout you. You got that scar and all, right?"  
  
After Harry shook his head yes for a third time, all James did was say, "Cool." And the went to  
eating.  
  
'Well,' thought Harry, 'This is going to be and interesting year.'  
  
His thought were only affirmed further when James looked at Hermoine and said, "Damn your  
fine, what was your name again?"  
  
Putting off the fact that he didn't like that coming from anyone directed at Hermoine, he just  
thought to himself 'Yes, a very interesting year.' 


	4. Chapter 3

Harry, Hermoine, Ron, Michelle, and James lead the way to the Gryffindor common room  
with all the other Gryffindor's behind them. They spoke to each other on the way.  
  
"So, how did u three get to be friends?" James said.  
  
"Well it is quite a long story." Hermoine said.  
  
"Well, all I got is time." James said with a smile.  
  
Hermoine smiled back, which Harry didn't like, and then began to tell him the tale of their  
previous 6 years at Hogwarts, only pausing when they entered the common room. The  
two of them, along with Michelle, went and sat down on a couch as Hermoine told the  
tale.   
  
From across the room Harry watched with a look of anger on his face and James seemed  
to get closer and closer to Hermoine.  
  
"Calm down mate. Your eyes will fall out if you stare too hard." Ron said with a laugh.  
  
"I'm calm, why would her talking to the new guy bother me?" Harry said, completely  
unconvincingly.  
  
"Because of the way you feel about her." Ron said firmly.  
  
"The only thing I feel for Hermoine is friendship." Harry said, now not believing that as  
strongly as he once did.  
  
"All right mate, whatever you say." Ron said with a laugh, "I think I'll be going to bed,  
I'm tired. Night mate."  
  
With that Ron walked off.   
  
Harry sat down in one of the overstuffed chairs and pretended not to watch Hermoine and  
James. Michelle had long ago gone to bed and Harry was getting angry as he watched her  
talk to him and James laugh and smile at her.   
  
Harry didn't know what time it was that he dozed off, he just knew that when he woke up  
it was 1 in the morning and Hermoine was tapping him on the head saying, "Wake up  
Harry, u need to go get in the bed."  
  
Harry rose and mumbled that sounded like 'goodnight' and went off up the stairs to the  
boys dormitories.   
  
When he arrived in the room the first thing he noticed was that everyone was asleep. The  
he heard a faint sound coming from the bed on the opposite side of his bed from Ron's.  
He then noticed it was James' bed. He looked closer and saw something laying on his  
chest and something coming from it going up to his ears. Harry stared at the contraption  
for a few minutes until suddenly, and scaring Harry, James spoke.  
  
"What you starin at man?"  
  
Coming out of his trance Harry said, "Nothing, sorry, I was just wondering what that  
was," indicating with his hand the thing on James' chest," and what it was that noise was."  
  
"Well, this is a CD player. It plays music, which helps me get to sleep, although I don't  
sleep to much." James said, almost mournfully.  
  
"How does it run?" asked Harry, with wonderment in his eyes.  
  
"On batteries." James said.  
  
Harry looked startled, "But those things aren't supposed to work on Hogwarts grounds."  
  
James looked mischevious, "They do if u know the right spell."  
  
Harry just looked at James in amazement.  
  
"what are u listening to?" Harry said  
  
"Rap." James said  
  
"Rap?" Harry said, "What is rap?"  
  
"Well it's a type of music." James said matter-of-factly.  
  
"Never heard of it." Harry said.  
  
"Well give it a listen."  
  
Harry took the headphones and put them on his ears and he was greeted by a music that  
he had never knew existed.   
  
.......And get ready cuz this shit's about to get heavy I just settled all my lawsuits, "Fuck  
you Debbie!"   
Now this looks like a job for me So everybody just follow me Cuz we need a little  
controversy, Cuz it feels so empty without me   
I said this looks like a job for me So everybody just follow me Cuz we need a little  
controversy, Cuz it feels so empty without me   
Little hellions, kids feeling rebellious Embarrassed, their parents still listen to Elvis  
They start feeling like prison is helpless, Til someone comes along on a mission and yells,  
bitch...........  
  
Harry took off the headphones with a strange, almost marveled, look on his face. "well,  
what did u think?" James said.  
"I think I shall have to give that more of listen later." Harry said.  
"So you like it? Good. That was Eminem," and to answer Harry's questioning glance,"  
He's a rapper. That song was called, "Without Me."  
"Well I will want to listen to that more later, but now I should go to bed." Harry said  
turning from James' bed.  
"Hey man, Hermoine told me all about ya'lls last 6 years here, it sounds to me like your a  
damn good wizard, not to mention a hero. But i'm sure you have heard that before. Aight  
man, sleep good, c-ya in the morning."  
Harry shook his head, not for the first time, at James' accent, and at his words.   
'wait a minute,' Harry thought to himself. 'he was trying to make a move on Hermoine, I  
shouldn't like him...........but, well.....he is rather cool.'   
Harry went to sleep with thoughts of uncertainty in his mind.  
James listened to his music for a little while after Harry went to bed, then he took of the  
headphones and stood up.  
'Well," thought James, 'I guess this isn't bad.'  
He walked to a window and opened it and looked down to find a pure white unicorn  
looking up at him.  
"Be down in a minute." James whispered.  
The unicorn seemed to nod and James took a few steps back and took a run at the  
window, and he sailed out of the window he had a small thought as to what the students  
might think if they wake up and the window was open, but he dismissed it as he felt him  
self change. He hit the ground and shook out his fur.   
Harry awoke only 10 seconds after James had went sailing out the window. He walked to  
it and looked out only to see and pure white unicorn and a large, dark gray wolf run off  
into the Forbidden Forrest.  
'What in the world was that?' Harry thought as got back into bed.  
He had a dim thought of the fact that he couldn't hear James' CD player anymore, but that  
thought disappeared as he fell asleep. 


	5. Chapter 4

Chapter 4  
  
The next few weeks passed quickly for Harry. He found his 7th year studies to be  
slightly more enjoyable. Although his personal life wasn't nearly as good. He had to sit  
and watch all the time as James and Hermoine sat and talked, constantly. Although he  
had no evidence to suggest this, Harry assumed that there was a personal relationship,  
more than friendship, developing between them, and Harry didn't like it one bit.   
  
Of course, other than Hermoine, Harry found James to be one of the coolest people he  
had ever met. He always wore cool clothes, they were oversized, but it seemed to work  
for James. He ended up having all his classes with James. Which he really didn't' mind  
too much, that is until Hermoine started partnering up with him during classes, instead of Harry or Ron.   
  
The one thing that Harry truly liked about James, was the way he acted in Potions  
class. If it was possible, and Harry was sure it was now, Snape hated James even more  
than her hated Harry. Everytime Snape would go to say something awful,  
embarrassing, or otherwise mean to a Gryffindor, James always made a smart remark  
that took the heat from the first party and put it on himself, which James didn't seem to  
mind. The best thing Harry had ever heard happened only two days after James arrived  
at school, in Potions. Harry went to put Wolfsbane into a potion, but ended up  
putting Wolfroot. Snape began berating Harry with insults, when James stepped in.  
  
--flashback--  
  
......Mr. Potter we have had this discussion before, just because you think you are  
famous does not give you the right to disrupt my Potions class, 10 points from  
Gryffindor for stupidity.  
  
"Yeah, that makes a lot of sense." was heard from the back of the room. Practically the  
whole room turned to look at James.  
  
"What did you say?" Snape said, with a cold look on his face.  
  
"I said, That makes a lot of sense." James said, almost challenging Snape to disagree  
with him.  
  
"Mr. Richardson, one more outburst and you will cost your house 10 more points."  
Snape said almost daring James to respond.  
  
And respond he did.  
  
"So what if you take 10 points from my house, hell, take 30, it's not like we wont' still win  
the house cup. As far as I've been told, or have read myself on the trophies in the  
trophy room, Gryffindor hasn't lost a House cup, or a Quiddatch cup, since Harry  
Potter's 3rd year. So tell me exactly why I should fear 10 points being taken away?"  
  
Snape was so stunned by this remark that he didn't know what to say.  
  
"And back to the original point," James said, not slowing down for a second. "How  
exactly can u take points away from someone because they put 'Wolfroot' in a potion  
instead of 'Wolfbane'? Do u mean to tell me that you have never messed up when  
making a potion before? Or are you the almighty Potion Jesus, who hasn't messed up a  
day in his life?"  
  
Nearly everyone in class, after they got over the initial shock, was trying their best not to  
laugh.   
  
Snape, apparently didn't know what to do, so he just simply said, "20 points from  
Gryffindor" and walked back to his podium...............  
end flashback  
  
'Yeah,' Harry thought as he sat in the Gryffindor common room watching James sit and  
listen to his headphone, 'James isn't a bad bloke, if he would just get away from  
Hermoine.'  
  
Hermoine wasn't in the room at that moment, she was in library, and no matter how  
many times she asked, James just wouldn't go in there. "I don't' like to go in libraries."  
he simply said.  
  
Harry didn't' really understand this as James was already one of the top-marks in the  
school, and seemed to never study.  
  
Harry decided to ask James what he was listening to. Of late Harry had taken a keen  
intrested in James' music, especially rap.   
  
"James?" Harry said, then realize James couldn't' hear him he tapped him on the  
shoulder.  
  
"Sorry Harry, didn't' see you man."  
  
"Its' allright, u mind if I have a listen?" Harry said, hopefully.  
  
"Naw man, its' cool, go ahead." James said as he handed the CD player to Harry.  
  
"Who is it today?" Asked Harry as he brought the headphones near his ears.  
  
"Outkast," James said  
  
"Allright then." Harry replied slipping the headphones on his head.   
  
.............Cure for cancer, cure for AIDS   
Make a nigga wanna stay on tour for days   
Get back home, things are wrong   
Well not really, it was bad all along   
before you left adds up to a ball of power   
Thoughts at a thousands miles per hour   
Hello, ghetto, let your brain breathe  
Believe there's always mo', OWWWW!   
  
Don't pull the thang out, unless you plan to bang   
Bombs over Baghdad!   
Yeah! Ha ha yeah! Don't even bang unless you plan to hit something   
Bombs over Baghdad!   
Yeah! Uhh-huh   
  
Uno, dos, tres, it's on   
Did you ever think a pimp rock a microphone?   
Like that there boi and will still stay street   
Big things happen every time we meet   
Like a track team, crack fiend, dyin to geek   
Outkast bumpin' up and down the street   
Slam back, Cadillac, 'bout five nigga deep   
Seventy-five emcee's freestylin' to the beat   
Cause we get krunk, stay drunk, at the club   
Should have bought an ounce, but you caught the dub   
Should have held back, but you throwed the punch..........  
  
*****  
  
As Harry sat and listened to James' CD player, Hermoine was exiting the library. As she walked along the corridor she heard and voice behind her call her name. As she turned she saw Professor Dumbledoor walking toward her.  
  
"Hello Headmaster." Hermoine said with a smile.  
  
"Hello Miss Granger, I need to speak with you for a moment." Dumbledoor said, with the twinkle in his eyes fading a little bit.  
  
"Ummm, sure." Hermoine replied, a little worried.  
  
"Well I need to you do a favor for me. I need you to go retrieve Harry, Ron, James Richarson, his sister Michelle, and Draco Malfoy, and accompanie them to my office." said Dumbledoor.  
  
"Allright Headmaster," Hermoine said, "but can I ask why?"  
  
"Well it would be better if I just told you all in person." Dumbledoor answered her.  
  
"Allright then." Hermoine said as she walked off.  
  
Once she was out of earshot Dumbledoor said, to no one inparticular, "Well I suppose it has begun, God help those children, and us all."  
  
Dumbledoor retreated back up the corridor toward his chambers.  
  
**********  
  
Harry removed the headphones and gave them back to James. "I like that one."  
  
"Me too, its' one of my favorites." James then placed the headphones back on his head  
and seemed to drift off.   
  
Harry walked off and as he did he noticed Hermoine coming through the portrait hole.  
  
'Oh great,' Thought Harry,' I get to seem them together.'  
  
But to Harry's suprize Hermoine came rushing to him.  
  
"Harry!", came her excited voice.  
  
"yes, " Harry said, a little bit too calm and cold.   
  
Hermoine dismissed it and told him what she just found out.  
  
"Dumbledoor stopped me in the hallway and told me that You, Ron, James, Michelle,  
Myself,....well....unfortunately Malfoy, are it meet in outside of his office him 30  
minutes."  
  
"Did he say what it was for?" Harry asked, knowing full well that usually when you went  
to Dumbledoor's office, something was wrong.  
  
"No, but I'll go tell the others. I sent a 1st year to get Malfoy." and with that Hermoine  
rushed off.  
  
'Well' thought Harry, 'this certainly is interesting.   
  
********  
  
As the five people from Gryffindor exited they met Malfoy, he was his usual cheerful self.  
  
"Why in the world would I be forced to work with you sorry Gryffindors?"  
  
"Shut it Malfoy." Ron said as they made their way up the path to Dumbledoor's office.  
  
Once they gathered outside the door, it suddenly flew open and the kind face of Albus  
Dumbledoor appeared.  
  
"Hello all, please please come in, I'm afraid we have some rather important news to  
discuss." He disappeared into his office.  
  
The 6 students looked at each other and went into the room, not knowing this was the last  
time they would be without worry for sometime.   
End Chapter 4  
  
Please Please Please, if by some miracle you are reading this, please just review and let me know.  
Thanks.   
-Dragon8Wizard 


	6. Chapter 5

As Harry, along with the others, entered Dumbledore's office, the first thing he noticed  
was a long table in the middle of the room with 4 people sitting at it. Then he notice that  
there were 12 seats all together, then he noticed he wasn't even in Dumbledore's office  
at all.   
  
"Where are we?" Ron said from behind him.   
  
"I'm not sure, I thought we came through the door that lead to Dumbledore's office."  
Harry said in return.  
  
"Not to worry Harry," came Dumbledore's voice, who was walking to his seat at the  
head of the Table, "this is My office, I've just modified it to allow all of us to fit."  
  
As the group of newcomers approached the table, Dumbledore said, "If you look on the  
each seat, You will see a name. Find yours and sit down."  
  
As Harry searched for his seat, which he found at the opposite end of the table from  
Dumbledore, he looked and each person that was seated when they came in, they all  
had on robes and hoods and Harry couldn't see them.  
  
"I would like to welcome you to a meeting of the Order Of Light." Dumbledore said to  
them.  
  
"This order was founded thousands of years ago by three of the four wizards that  
began this school. Gryffindor, Hufflepuff, and Ravenclaw. The four of us seated before  
you are four of the members that were brought into the order almost twenty years ago."   
  
At that moment the hooded figures began removing their hoods. The first was, no  
suprise, Professor McGonagall, the second, slight suprise, was Professor Snape, and  
the third Harry did know, but when he removed his cloak James and Michelle both  
inhaled sharply and said at the exact same time, "DAD?" Michelle said this with  
something of a bemused look on his face, but James had an unmistakable look of  
disgust on his face.   
  
"Hello children." Was all the other man said. This man looked to be about 40 or 50  
years old, with black hair and brown eyes.  
  
"This is Micheal Richardson." Dumbledore said to Harry, Ron, Malfoy and Hermoine.  
  
Dumbledore continued, "The two members who couldn't be with us today were killed in  
a heroic fight with Voldermont, almost 17 years ago." Dumbledore paused, eyeing  
Harry.  
  
With that Harry didn't even need to ask who it was.  
  
Dumbledore continued, "The remaining seats belong to, " Harry began speaking with  
him at this point, "James and Lily Potter."  
  
"Yes Harry," said Dumbledore, "your parents were part of our group."   
  
" What is this group?" Harry said, wondering why he never knew this about his parents.  
  
"We, The Order of Light, are chosen by.....well......by and entity I guess you could call  
it. We have never met the person, if it is a person, who chose us. We all received an  
owl with a note that told us to meet at a certain location." Dumbledore's voice stopped  
for a moment, then seemed to regained his momentum, "Well that doesn't really matter  
now. We are an order sworn to secrecy and sworn to protect innocent lives, in the  
muggle world and our own. After the death of James and Lily, we really had no  
purpose, because of the fall of Voldermont," Dumbledore said, with a slight glance at  
Harry, "We disbanded then, each going about our separate ways, or, in mine and the  
professor's case, to Hogwarts to teach."  
  
"Okay, well now that we know what you are and why YOUR here, why are WE here?"  
said a slightly agitated Ron.  
  
"Well as I said, we disbanded after the fall of Voldermont, and the deaths of Lily and  
James, so we really aren't the order anymore, just members."  
  
"OK," said Harry starting to get agitated himself, "but you still haven't told us why we  
are here."  
  
Professor McGonagall spoke then, for the first time, "Well it seems that recent  
occurrences have forced us to go into action. We knew that Voldermont was back into  
power, but we didn't' know where he was, or what he was planning, so we were forced  
to just sit and wait, but something happened today that has forced us to go on the  
offensive." she paused then, not wanting to say what she knew she had to.  
  
"What happened, Professor?" Hermoine said.  
  
"There was a death today, someone close to this circle." Professor McGonagall said,  
not wanting to look anywhere but the table, it seemed.  
  
"Who died?" James asked  
  
"We just got word this morning and we put it off till this afternoon to tell you." Professor  
Mcgonagall said as she dodged the question.  
  
"WHO DIED?" Ron said, almost yelling.  
  
"I'm sorry Ron, but Percy was attacked and killed this morning." Dumbledore quietly  
said.  
  
A series of emotions plastered across Ron's face very quickly. First shock, then sick,  
then worry, then finally he settled on fury.  
  
"Who did it?" Ron said quietly. Although he and Percy argued quite a lot, he still cared  
deeply for him, after all, it was his brother.  
  
When no one answered his question Ron stood, shaking.  
  
He yelled, "WHO THE HELL KILLED MY BROTHER?"  
  
"We have no proof, or evidence for that matter, but from what we have been told by  
witnesses, there weren't many, it was a Death Eater." Professor McGonagall said.  
  
"Do they know by any chance which one?" Harry asked quietly and Ron sat back down,  
deciding to return to shock instead of anger.  
  
"Well there are several ideas, but the one that seems most repeated by witnesses is  
that the killer was," Dumbledore paused there, turning to look at Draco Malfoy,   
  
"Lucious Malfoy."  
  
There was silence in the hall for minutes afterward, nobody dared to say anything.  
  
"My father?" Malfoy said  
  
"Yes, Mr. Malfoy, Your father." Dumbledore said with a sympathetic look on his face.  
  
Malfoy looked as if he were holding back tears, then began talking more to himself than  
to anyone, "I always thought, I mean I heard rumors but I thought it was just envy. I had  
heard for years that people said my father was a death eater, but I played if off as envy  
of our wealth. But, I never knew.........." Malfoy trailed off looking away from everyone.  
  
A few minutes later Professor Dumbledore began speaking again. "In light of this we,  
The Order of Light, have decided it was time to reconvene and, if need be, recruit new  
members."  
  
"So that's why we are here," Said Harry quietly, still obviously worried for Ron.  
  
"Yes," Dumbledore said, "We have decided that the 6 of you will be out new members,  
that is of course, if you agree."  
  
"OK I have a about a thousand questions, so I'm just gonna start askin, aight?" James  
said.  
  
"Allright then." Dumbledore said.  
  
"OK First off, Dad, what the hell are u doing here?" To everyone's suprise, including  
Dumbledore's, James' Dad just smiled.  
  
"Well son, over twenty years ago I met a man by the name of Albus Dumbledoor. We  
quickly became close friends, so close that one night when Albus was attacked by  
Death Eaters while walking home, he some how called to me telepathically. When I  
arrived on the scene Albus was cornered by 20 or so Death Eaters. While I felt  
confident in his abilities, I knew that it would hard for him to fend of all of the Death  
Eaters by himself. So I ran in, bravery I suppose, but more stupidity than anything. Well  
I attacked from the back and Albus began attacking from the front, well, many  
incantations, and injuries later, we had killed, run off, or knocked unconscious, all the  
Death Eaters." James' father took a breath, then continued, "After that Albus asked me  
to join this order. He said I was brave, smart, and not to bad with a wand, so I figured,  
why not?, help fight evil, make some good friends, sounds good. So here I am today."  
  
With that James and Michelle's father turned to look at everyone. Everyone seemed  
allright with this explanation, everyone except James.  
  
"OHHH, I see, so that's why you left mom and us, so u could defend evil, I understand."  
a very sarcastic James stated.  
  
"No son I......"   
  
"DO NOT CALL ME SON!!" bellowed James, "YOU GAVE UP THAT RIGHT WHEN  
YOU LEFT."  
  
"Listen, I left to protect you. Voldermont's followers were still looking for anyone and  
everyone who helped to defeat him, Although no one really helped defeat him," He  
looked at Harry for a moment, then continued, "They were desperate. So i left you, your  
mother and you sister to protect you."  
  
Hermoine and Ron looked at Harry after this statement. Both of them seemed to say,  
'see what happens when you leave'? Referring to the many many times Harry wanted,  
or tried to leave to protect them both.  
  
"Whatever dad, u left because we were just to much for you to handle, that's all."  
James said, a finality in his voice showing that he was done with this discussion.  
  
After a few moments Dumbledore said, "Well are there any more question?"  
  
Then, like a water hose had been turned on, all the newcomers began talking at once,  
  
"Well how do we join?"  
"Where is Voldermont?"  
"Should we go protect our families?"  
"Sh Sh Sh, " Dumbledore said quickly, " I will answer all your questions in turn.  
Hermoine?"  
  
"Well I guess I just want to know if we should be protecting our families, now that Percy  
is......um....gone?" Hermoine said, very thinly.  
  
"Well just to calm your nerves, please know that all of your families have now been  
placed under that watchful eye of Aurors, so don't be alarmed. And Mr. Weasly, I'm  
sorry for your loss and I personally apologize for the order not being able to stop it."  
  
"It's allright. It's not your fault." Ron said holding back tears.  
  
"Now Michelle, do u have any questions?" Dumbledore said.  
  
"Well I guess I just want to know what we have to do to enter the order?" Michelle said.  
  
"So I take it you want to join then," after a quick nod from Michelle, Dumbledore said,  
"Is this the same for all of you?"   
  
Everyone shook their heads yes, except for James. He was starring daggers at his  
father.  
  
"James?" Dumbledore said, "Do you wish to join or not?"  
  
After a few moments of thought James simply said, "Yes," Then turned his eyes away  
from his father.  
  
"Very good then." Dumbledore said.  
  
"So, what do we have to do?" Harry asked to the Order.  
  
"Well, there are just a few incantations to say, a few pledges to make. But that's about  
it." Dumbledore said.  
  
Professor McGonagall spoke for the first time in a while, "Oh there is the small matter of  
electing your leader. As a separate generation of The Order of Light, you will need to  
select the one of you who is the most magically and mentally equipped to be your  
leader."  
  
It seemed as every head seemed to turn and look at Harry.  
PS Please Please review. 


	7. Chapter 6

"No." Harry said simply, before anyone could even say anything. "I will not be responsible  
for putting people in danger, again."  
  
"Well it is obvious the 6 of you have something to discuss, if you will excuse us." At that  
statement by Dumbledore, all of the elder Order of Light members got up from the table  
and exited the room.  
  
After they left Ron looked at Harry and said, "Harry, its got to be you, I mean who else is  
there?"  
  
"Well I suppose I could be your leader Weasley." Malfoy said.  
  
No one even spared him a thought, much less a response. After a moment Harry respond  
to Ron, "Well Hermoine is by far smarter than me, and is a lot more clever."  
  
Hermoine looked at him as if he had lost his mind. "Harry Potter if you think that I am the  
right person to lead this group, you are out of your mind."  
  
"OK, well what about James?" said Harry nodding toward the still angry boy.  
  
"No." Michelle said quickly, "James doesn't need to be our leader."  
  
Everyone looked at James, prepared for an argument, but all James did was nod and agree  
with her.  
  
"Why shouldn't u be our leader?" Ron asked.  
  
"Well there are just reasons I shouldn't." James said mysteriously. And then he said, trying  
to change the subject, "Harry listen, I've heard all the stories and seen all the trophies. I  
know you should be our leader, I mean, come on, who else has faced Voldermont and  
lived THREE times?"   
  
With that, no one really had an argument, then suddenly from Ron, "Well I guess that's  
settled, maybe I should go get the others." He then looked at Harry with a hopeful look.  
  
Harry finally looked resigned to be the leader and nodded his head to Ron. Ron left  
quickly and returned just as quickly, followed by the rest of the Order.  
  
"Well I take is all is well and that Harry has decided he will take over?" Dumbledore said  
with that familiar twinkle in his eyes.  
  
"Yes Professor." Harry said quietly.  
  
"Very good then. If you would all please stand and remove your wands."  
  
All of the new members stood and took out their wands, looking at Dumbledore  
uncertainly.  
Dumbledore removed an amulet from the inside of his robe, as did the rest of the  
members, then he walked to his desk and took out two more amulets.   
  
"These were your parents Harry." Dumbledore said.  
  
He placed the three he had on the table, and the rest of the elder Order followed suit.  
  
"Now," Professor McGonagall began, "Point your wands in front of you and repeat after  
me."  
  
"Accio Order of Light." She said quickly.  
  
The others followed suit and suddenly the amulets floated up and each one floated in turn  
to each member.  
  
After everyone received one, Professor continued, "Now read, in turn, the writing on top  
of your amulet and the name of the former owner."  
  
Malfoy started, "Mystery, Servius Snape."  
  
Michelle followed suit, "Realism, Minerva McGonagall"  
  
Ron then said, "Strength, Albus Dumbledore"  
  
James was next, "Ignite, Micheal Richardson." He said this with something of a sneer.  
  
Hermoine followed, "Intelligence, Lily Potter"  
  
Harry finished saying, "Bravery, James Potter."  
  
After everyone was finished Dumbledore said, "Well the amulets have chosen you, it has  
shown your best personality feature. Draco, because of your inept ability to find out  
things, you have received Mystery. Michelle, for your ability to keep a level head, you  
have received Realism. Ron, for you great ability to remain strong for you friends in hard  
times, you have received Strength. James, for your ability to motivate your fellow peers to  
do something, you have received Ignite. Hermoine, for you incredible aptitude and  
cleverness, you have received Intelligence. And Harry, for you sense of caring for  
everyone but yourself, and unparalleled fearlessness, you have received Bravery."  
Dumbledore finished this with a look of a content father about his face.  
  
"Congratulations to you all." Professor McGonagall said.  
  
"Yes, congratulations." Professor Snape said.  
"Does this mean all of you are not in the order anymore?" Michelle said.  
  
"Well, sort of, We are, and always will be, members of the Order, it's just we aren't active  
members, you all are now the active members." Professor McGonagall explained.  
  
"Well," James said, "What we supposed to do now?"  
  
"As of right now," Dumbledore said, "I think all of you are missing dinner."  
  
"Is that it?" Ron said  
  
"For right now yes." Dumbledore said.  
  
"OH." Ron said, almost disappointed.  
  
"But don't fret Mr. Weasly, There will be things to do soon." Dumbledore said, almost  
regretfully. "I'm sure that right now, you would like to speak with your family."  
  
"Yes, very much." Ron said, remembering Percy.  
  
"Well I have arranged for you to travel back to the Burrow for the night, by floo power.  
You can use the fireplace behind me if you would like." Dumbledore said with a gesture  
behind him.  
  
"That would be great." Ron said, he rose, shook Harry's hand quickly, and gave Hermoine  
a quick hug. He walked to Dumbldore, who help out a small pouch of white powder.  
  
Ron walked to the fireplace and through in the powder, as the flames rose and turned  
colors, he looked back at the group and said, "Be careful guys."  
  
He looked back at the flame, stepped and shouted, "The Burrow", and disappeared.  
  
Once Ron exited, Dumbledore stood and dismissed everyone.  
  
Once all of the younger members were outside, no one really said anything. As the whole  
group, minus Ron, headed toward the Great Hall to eat dinner, a figure rapidly  
approached them.   
  
As he got closer is was someone the no one really wanted to see, Lucious Malfoy.  
  
Once he reached the group he walked directly to Draco and began speaking to him.  
  
"Draco, come with me to get your things, you are leaving this place."   
  
Draco turned to the rest of the group with a look that said 'Help', but no one moved to  
help him, or even said anything.  
  
"Let's go Draco." Lucious Malfoy said and turned to walk off.  
  
Draco obediantly followed him with a look of sadness on his face.  
  
"Well this is fucking stupid." James muttered as he walked after them.  
  
"Oh no." Michelle said under her breath as her brother walked away from them.  
  
The rest of the group followed to see what James was doing.  
  
"Excuse me," James said from behind Lucious Malfoy.  
  
Lucious turned with a nasty look on his face and said, "What do you want?"  
  
"Well I was thinkin there for a sec, and I don't' remember hearin Draco there say he  
wanted to leave?" James said matter-of-factly.  
  
"Who are you?" Mr. Malfoy said rather annoyed.  
  
"James Richardson." the young man replied.  
  
This seemed to give Lucious pause, then the nasty look returned and he said, "Of course,  
a stupid Richardson, I might have known the son of that idiot Michael Richardson would  
speak to me this way."  
  
"You would be well advised to shut the hell up about my father." James said with a look  
of controlled rage on his face.  
  
"And you would be well advised to watch your mouth." Lucious said, then to Draco,  
"Come on Draco, let's go retrieve your things and leave the god forsaken place."  
  
Lucious turned to leave, but he was stopped when he heard a very quiet Draco say, "No."  
  
Lucious turned on his son with a look of fire in his face.  
  
"What did u say to me boy? you will do as I say, now come with me."   
  
"Now I may be stupid," James said, "but I think I just heard the man say, No."  
  
"Well you are right about one thing, You are stupid." Lucious said as he grabbed his son's  
arm.  
  
"Let go of his arm." James said, "Now."  
  
"Do you think a piece of trash Richardson, like yourself, is going to be able to stop me?"  
  
With that remark by Lucious, James seemed to have lost it. Because the next thing that  
was heard was a swoosh through the air as a heavy hand came out of no where from  
James and sent Lucious Malfoy to the floor.  
  
"Never, every, talk about my family again." James said with fury making him shake and his  
eyes water.  
  
Luciuos stood and pulled out his wand, "Well I think I shall just take care of you now."  
  
"Expelliarmus" Someone said, and Lucious Malfoy went flying through the air and  
slammed into a wall behind himself.  
  
Everyone turned to look at the spell caster, it was Draco Malfoy.  
  
"Father, I shall not be returning with you. I am going to stay here." Draco said defiantly.  
  
"And how.." Lucious said as he stood, "Do you plan to pay for it?"  
  
"Well I....." Draco began, but was interrupted by Harry.  
  
"I'll loan him the money., I have plenty to share."  
  
Everyone, including Draco, looked at Harry suprised/shocked.  
  
"Fine Draco." Lucious said, "you might as well be a mudblood, like that Granger girl."  
  
At that James seemed to lose it again, because the next thing everyone knew James was  
running across the room to Lucious, but before he could get there, Dumbledore apparated  
in front of him.  
  
"Stop Mr. Richardson.." DUmbledore said softly. "Turn and leave please."  
  
At that James gave one last look of hatred at Mr. Malfoy and stalked off to the Gryffindor  
dormitories.  
  
Dumbledore then turned to Lucious Malfoy.  
  
"Lucious, why are you here?" Dumbledore said.  
  
"I have come to take my son." Lucious said.  
  
"And what does he have to say about that?" Dumbledore said.  
  
"I don't' want to go." Draco said from behind Dumbledore.  
  
"And I've offered to loan him the money for school and things." Harry said.  
  
"Well there you have it Lucious." Dumbledore said.  
  
Lucious Malfoy began exited the hall, then turned to Draco, "You are not completely cut  
off from our family, you sorry excuse for a Malfoy."   
  
With that Luciuos turned and exited the hall.  
  
"Well, " said Dumbledore, eyes twinkling, "That was certainly interesting."  
  
"Umm, excuse me, Headmaster?" Hermoine said.  
  
"yes?" Dumbledore said.  
  
"How did you apparate inside the school grounds?" she asked.  
  
"Well, " Dumbledore said micheviously, "I put up the wards around the school, so, well, I  
can get around them." He finished with a smile and left.  
  
Draco turned to the Harry and the rest of the group. He opened his mouth to speak, but  
was stopped before he could, because Harry said something first, "Don't mention it."  
  
With that the group, now minus Ron and James, headed toward the Great Hall to eat  
dinner. 


	8. Chapter 7

Chapter 7  
  
After the group had finished eating, and everyone began getting up from the table,  
Hermoine said, "Should we get something for James to eat?"  
  
"Yeah, I suppose." Michelle said.  
  
Michelle grabbed a few items off of the table and the group continued out the door.  
  
At the door to the Gryffindor common room, Malfoy looked at the door uncertainly, after  
a look at each other, the Gryffindor's told him to come inside with them, but didn't tell  
him the password, he was told to cover his ears.  
  
The first thing that Harry noticed when he entered the common room, is that it was  
completely empty. The second thing he noticed was that he heard music coming from  
somewhere. He looked around the common room and noticed, in one corner, James sat  
playing a guitar.  
  
The group headed over to him and Michelle said quietly, "I didn't know he still had that."  
  
Once they reached James, and he noticed that they were there, he stopped playing  
and blushed.  
  
"Hey guys." was all James said.  
  
"Hey James, what are u doing?" Hermoine said.  
  
"Just playing a little, it helps calm me down." James replied  
  
"Well don't let us stop you mate." Harry said.  
  
"No, that's OK, I don't like playing in front of people." James said, unusually shy.  
  
"Well seeing as how we are all like family, and you and Michelle really are family, I  
think it will be OK." Harry said.  
  
James really didn't know what to say. He just nodded his head.  
  
"What were u playing?" Michelle asked.  
  
"Caught In The Sun." James replied.  
  
"Oh I like that one, play it." She said.  
  
"Umm, what is it?" Hermoine said.  
  
"It's a rock ballad by a band named Course of Nature." James told her.  
  
"Well let's here it." Harry said.  
  
"OK, OK." James said with a look of defeat and began playing.  
  
(A/N: If you haven't heard this song, download it, it's great.)  
  
He started playing a soft ballad and after a few moments of just playing he began to  
sing.  
"You're my distanced destination of choice  
I'd give anything just to hear your voice  
I couldn't pass you on the street  
Without saying a word  
Most times I missed the voice  
That goes unheard"  
"What if I missed you  
You got caught in the sun  
What if I did something  
Never to be enough"  
There was a musical break here where James sat with his eyes closed and played.  
'He has an incredible voice' Thought Hermoine  
At that same moment Harry was thinking, 'Oh great, he can sing as well, is there  
anything wrong with this bloke?"  
James then began to sing again.  
  
"People everywhere how could I be sure  
Is it you that I have been looking for  
What would it take for me to be comfortable  
With you, with me you're the chosen one  
  
What if I missed you  
You got caught in the sun  
What if I did something  
Never to be enough  
  
You are there for me this I hope and pray  
You will wait for me, I wont be to late  
  
What if I missed you  
You got caught in the sun  
What if I did something  
Never to be enough  
  
Will you wait for me  
Or will I be to late this time  
You are there for me this I hope and pray"  
  
James played the rest of the song and ended softly.  
He opened his eyes and the first things he noticed was that there were quite a few  
more people standing there listening than there was before he began playing. He then  
realized that most of the Gryffindors had returned from dinner. Then he realized that  
they had heard him play and sing. Then he properly had the feeling that he was going  
to throw up.  
"That was very good." Hermoine said smiling.  
'I can't stand when she similes at him. Stop It Harry, he's a member of the Order, quit  
trying to hate him." harry thought to himself.  
Michelle said, "I thought you might be out of practice. But your not. Sounded good  
James."  
"Thanks" was all James said as he looked around at all the people. Most of them  
muttered things like, very good, or great job, but most had looks of shock on their faces.  
Apparently everyone in Gryffindor had taken James for someone who didn't like music  
played with instruments, just that "awful rap stuff." As most of the student called it.  
"Umm James?" Michelle said.  
"Yeah?" James said.  
"Will you play that song? You Know, that song you played at...at mom's funeral?"  
Michelle said quietly.  
James just looked deeply sad all of sudden, but nevertheless nodded his head and  
began playing a song.  
"What's this called?" Hermoine whispered to Michelle.  
"Time of Your Life." Michelle whispered back, "By and band called Green Day."  
James began to sing then.  
"Another turning point, a fork stuck in the road.   
Time grabs you by the wrist, directs you where to do.   
So make the best of this test, and don't ask why.   
It's not a question, but a lesson learned in time."  
  
"It's something unpredictable, but in the end is right.   
I hope you had the time of your life."  
"So take the photographs, and still frames in your mind.   
Hang it on a shelf of good health and good time."  
Tattoos of memories and dead skin on trial.   
For what it's worth, it was worth all the while.   
I hope you had the time of your life."  
  
There was a musical break again in this song. James, who had had his eyes closed  
most of the song, looked up and looked at each person in turn while he played. He was  
closed to tears it seemed.  
He then began to sing again.  
"It's something unpredictable, but in the end is right.   
I hope you had the time of your life.   
I hope you had the time of your life."  
James played the last note, and as he did a silent tear seemed to roll down his cheek.  
"Wow," Harry said.  
"That was very good James." Hermoine said.  
"Yeah." Malfoy said, still not sure of his place with them.  
"Thanks guys." James said quietly.  
"Umm James, Michelle?" Hermoine said.  
Both sibling looked at her., "Umm, I hate to ask this, and you don't have to answer, but  
You said," indicating Michelle, "That he played that at your mother's funeral, right?"  
"Yes." Michelle said.  
"Umm, well, what happened?" Hermoine said. "I mean, why are you here?"  
"Well it's a really long story." Michelle said.   
"I'll tell it." James said softly.  
"Are you sure?" Michelle asked him.  
"Yeah. But not here. Is there anywhere we can go privately?" James said setting his  
guitar down.  
"Yeah, we could go to our dormitories." Harry said.  
The group proceeded to head up the stairs, as James walked along, most everyone he  
passed either said good job, or asked him to play one more. He just smiled at them and  
walked along.  
"Well, " James began once they were in the 7th year boys dormitories, "I suppose it  
began almost a year ago. I was 16 at that time. Michelle was 15. We both went to our  
school that year. Well one night, bout 3 months after we got there, we got an owl. It was  
a letter from home. From Dad. It said that he had to talk to us and couldn't do it by owl  
post and that we were supposed to come home for one night. Said he had already  
cleared it with our headmaster and that we should go to his office and travel by floo  
powder to the house. So we did. When we got home both of our parents were there  
waiting on us. Dad told us to sit down, that he had to talk to us. He started telling us  
things. He said that he was working with someone, Dumbledore I came to find out later,  
and that the people that were against who he was working with were looking for him."  
James paused and then continued with a pained look on his face. "Dad said he had to  
leave, to protect us. A load of bullshit I think." When he said this Hermoine turned to  
look at Harry with an 'I told you so' look on her face. Referring to all the time Harry had  
said it would have been better if he hadn't' been friends with her and Ron. Then James  
continued, "Well Dad left that night as a matter of fact. Me and Michelle stayed with our  
mom that night, who then, we thought would be OK. Boy were we wrong. Anyways, we  
returned to school the next morning. Things were okay for us the rest of the year. I  
guess being away from home, the feeling that dad had left really didn't affect us cause  
we weren't at home. Well before we knew it, school was over and we went home. It was  
OK for awhile. Most of the summer actually. Well, toward the end of the summer, it  
really really started to sink in that Dad wasn't there. Before it had just felt that he was  
away on business or something and that he would be back. Then after about two  
months if finally started setting that we might never see our father again." James  
paused again, then continued, "Well at the end of the summer we returned to school.  
by then I had become really depressed and sad all the time. I started doing stupid stuff.  
Rebellious stuff you know? Getting in to trouble. Got in a lot of fights, not magical ones,  
just ones where I lost my temper and hauled off and hit someone. Well it really wasn't  
that bad till one day in class I was sitting next to one of my friends. We had been  
arguing about something for awhile." James seemed to almost smile at his, "Course  
now I couldn't even tell you what we were fighting about. Well we started saying stupid  
things to each other. I said something that made him mad and he blurted out, "Well at  
least IM not so bad that my father leaves me.' After he said it he seemed to kinda look  
like he regretted it. I lost it then, the first time I had really lost it. I attacked him. Started  
hitting him over and over. I got up off of him after 9 or 10 punches and pulled my wand  
on him. I did a shrinking spell on him. He shrunk to about 7 or 8 inches high. He started  
to run away, but he was so little he couldn't run fast. I pulled my leg up and tried to  
stomp on him. At that point I was so blind with rage I didn't even think about what I was  
doing. Well, the teacher finally got to us and hit me with a binding spell. He then turned  
to my friend and returned him to his normal size. We went to the Headmaster and he,  
although he looked regretful about it, expelled me." James paused again. He looked at  
everyone. Most of his new friends had looks of shock on their face. Only Harry had a  
look of sympathy. Michelle just looked like she wanted to cry.  
James continued, "Well I got home and of course mom was mad. We argued for a few  
days about it really. After a week or two I went and got a muggle job so I could help  
support me and mom while Michelle was away at school. I really didn't notice it then,  
but I do now, mom wasn't right. She was always tired. Never left the house. Cried a lot.  
I just played it off as nothing. Did my best not to think about it. Well I came home from  
my job one night and called for mom. I didn't get an answer so I went up the stairs to  
her room. I heard water running in the bathroom so I get close to the door and yelled  
for mom. I didn't get an answer so I stuck my head in and I saw......" James stopped  
there, holding back tears. It was a few moments before he regained himself. "I saw  
mom, laying face up in the tub. The water in the tub was still running. The water was  
red. She had killed herself, slit her wrists and got into the tub."  
Silent tears were running down James and Michelle's cheeks then.   
"After that I just kinda went through life at home numb. Michelle came home for the  
funeral, but left as soon as she could. Hell I don't blame her, I wanted to get away from  
there too. Well after about 4 or 5 months by myself, Michelle came home from school.  
Well once she came home from school we were visited by the Wizarding version of the  
Department of Family of Children Services." At the puzzled looks from everyone but  
Michelle, "It's like a department that helps families with problems. Anyways, We were  
told that we had a grandmother who lived in England, our mother's mother, who we had  
never met. So we agreed to go. That night Dumbledore came to us. Asked us if we  
would like to attend Hogwarts in the fall. We, of course, told him that we wanted to. So  
We moved to England, and that's why we are here."  
No one said anything after this. Everyone just seemed to be in shock, with looks of  
intense sympathy. Hermoine even looked like she might cry.  
"Guys, please don't do this." James said, "Don't start feeling bad for me and Michelle,  
don't start pitying us. We have had too much of it."  
Harry looked at James and said, "James, I know how you feel."  
"Well with all due respect," James said, "I'm sure it is awful to grow up without parents,  
to not know them. But just imagine growing up with them for 15 years, then one day  
your dad is gone. Then you have to watch your mom sink away, and then she's gone."  
  
"I see your point." Harry said with a very painful look on his face.  
Suddenly James said, "I'm hungry, I haven't eaten."   
With that everyone seemed to jump a little bit. "Would anyone go with me to eat?"  
Harry and, to everyone's suprise, Draco volunteered.  
With that James, Harry, and Draco got up and left.  
"Well that was odd." Hermoine said.  
"Well it's fitting really. I mean they are all in a sort of club. They have all lost their  
parents. I mean, I lost my parents too, but when dad left is sort of affected James more  
than me. They were really close. And the he found mom." She looked like she might cry  
again, then stopped herself and got a determined look on her face, not to. "James took  
the whole thing with our parents bad, a lot worse than he gave off. I mean, It hurt me  
too, but he just took it bad you know? He can't really trust anyone. He trusts me I  
suppose. But that's about all. He doesn't even trust our grandmother."  
"Well has he ever had a girlfriend or anything he could confide in or use for strength?"  
Hermoine asked.  
"Well of course I mean he had girlfriend all up through school. But every since our  
parents, he just hasn't been able to trust anyone enough."  
Hermoine thought to herself, 'Well I'm glad I don't want to date him, or I would be  
screwed.'  
"Sorry to disappoint you Hermoine." Michelle said with a knowing look on her face.  
"Why would I be disappointed?" Hermoine asked.  
"Well it's kinda obvious you have something for my brother, but I hate to tell you he  
won't get close enough to date you." Michelle said sympathetically.  
"I don't like your brother like that." Hermoine said defiantly,   
"Sure." Michelle said clearly not believing her.  
This upset Hermoine and she said, "I don't like your brother that way, as a matter of  
fact I have feelings for someone else, thank you very much."  
"And who would that be?" Michelle asked.  
"You have to promise not to tell." Hermoine said.  
"Ok." Michelle said.  
"Because it would ruin our friendship and I just couldn't have that." Hermoine said,  
"Ok , just tell me." Michelle replied.  
Hermoine leaned over and whispered in her ear.  
Once Michelle heard what she said her eyes got wide and she said, "I Knew it. I mean  
not in the sense that I had a clue, but I knew something wasn't right between the two of  
you."  
"You promised not to say anything." Hermoine said looking absolutely evil.  
"I won't I won't. I swear I will never tell a soul." Michelle said.  
Little did Hermoine know, Michelle had her hand behind her back with her fingers  
crossed. 


	9. Chapter 8

Chapter 8   
A/N: The next scene is in a castle.   
  
A soft knocking was heard.  
  
"Enter." came the voice of Lord Voldermont.  
  
"Master." Wormtail replied.  
  
"Were u successful in your mission?" Lord Voldermont asked.  
  
"Yes M.M...Master." Wormtail said looking down at his feet, scared to death.  
  
"Good. And what have you found out?" Lord Voldermont said, turning to face Wormtail.  
  
"W...Well Master the Order has formed once again. And there are now new members."  
  
"Who are they new members?" Voldermont asked.  
  
"I....I.... I do not know." Wormtail said fearfully.  
  
"You mean you came back to me with out knowing the new members of The Order of  
Light?" Voldermont roared, then he pulled his wand and said, "Crucio."  
  
Wormtail's screams were all that could be heard in the castle.  
  
***********  
  
A/N: Back to Hogwarts now.  
It had been several weeks since anything of interest had happened at Hogwarts.  
Classes carried on, no missions were to be had. Just the same ol, same ol. During this  
time, Harry had spoken to Hermoine less and less. She spent a lot of time with James,  
and a little with Ron, but everytime she got around Harry she didn't say much.  
  
In the Gryffindor common room Ron and Harry played chess, while Michelle and  
Hermoine sat and had some 'girl-talk', and James just laid on the couch off in another  
world listening to music.  
  
"Checkmate," Ron said, proudly.  
  
"yeah, so, what else is new." Harry said   
  
"Hey James." Ron said getting an idea, "you wanna play chess?"  
  
Realizing James had his headphones on, Harry prodded him.  
  
"yeah?" James said after he took off his headphones.  
  
"Ron wants to know if you wanna play him at chess." Harry said.  
  
"Sure," James said as he got up and walked over to the table where Ron sat and sat  
down.  
  
By then all the pieces had fixed themselves and were positioned perfectly.  
  
Ron told James to move first.  
  
He moved, then Ron, then James, then Ron. Then James looked suddenly in deep  
concentration. He made a move, Ron made a move, then James suddenly relaxed,  
made one more move and said simply, "Checkmate." James put his headphones back  
on and walked back over the couch where he had been laying, laid back down and  
drifted off.  
  
Leaving a shocked Ron and Harry to stare at the chessboard.  
  
"How did....?" Ron started to say, but seemed to have lost his voice.  
  
"Ron, what happened?" Harry said dumbfounded.  
  
"I don't know, I was just playing normally, then he made some totally unexpected  
moves, and then I was dead. I don't know what happened." Ron said still in shock.  
  
"What happened to the two of you?" Hermoine said noticing the faces of Ron and  
Harry.  
  
"James just beat Ron at chess in a little under 5 minutes." Harry said.  
  
"Really? Wow." was all Hermoine said, turning back to Michelle and the two began  
talking again.  
  
Ron suddenly became mad. He walked over to James and got his attention and said,  
rather angry, "Let's play again, I want a rematch."   
  
"Aight." James said as he walked back over to the chessboard.  
  
"Do u mind if I leave my headphones on, I really like this song." James asked Ron.  
  
"Go ahead, we don't' have to talk to play." Ron said.  
  
James just nodded his head and put the headphones back on.  
  
James lead off again, after Ron refused to go first.  
  
James moved, Ron moved. They went back and forth for a minute, then James moved  
his castle exactly two spaces in front of Ron's king. Ron's king had no where to go.  
James simply said, "Checkmate."   
  
Ron looked as though he would either hit James, throw up, cry, or all three.  
  
"It's aight man, everyone loses." James said not quite understanding Ron's reaction.  
  
"But I never lose." Ron said.  
  
"Hey man, everyone loses once in awhile. Even Jordan didn't win every game." Then  
once Ron and Harry looked at him like he was insane, "Sorry, American Pop culture  
reference."  
  
James asked Ron if he wanted to play again, and Ron said yes.  
  
This time James made Ron go first. By this time the girls had come over the see what  
was going on.  
  
James had his headphones on again and was bobbing his head as he played.  
  
10 minutes later the end result was the same.  
  
Ron grabbed his pieces, threw them to the floor, said "I quit." then got up and left.  
  
"Maybe I shoulda let him win." James said as he walked back over to the couch he  
started in and laid back down.   
  
That night as everyone headed down to dinner. Ron turned to James and said, "Sorry  
about earlier, I'm just not used to losing."  
  
"There isn't anything wrong with not wanting to lose." James said.  
  
The group was then joined by Malfoy, who greeted them with a quiet hello, and the  
group headed to dinner.  
  
At dinner the topics of discussion ranged from Quiddatch to Voldermont.  
  
"I hate this just waiting." Hermoine said.  
  
"Would you rather Voldermont kill someone?" Harry said a little bit to cold.  
  
"Well of course not but, I mean I just hate sitting and waiting for something to happen."  
Hermoine replied slightly hurt from Harry's tone.  
  
"Yeah I'm sure you really mind just sitting around and waiting." Harry said, "you seem  
so bored." Sarcasm was thick in his voice.  
  
"Umm, I think we are going to go back to the common room." Ron said awkwardly,  
indicating everyone but Harry and Hermoine.  
  
Harry just nodded his head as he looked at Hermoine.  
  
The group got up to leave.  
  
Once they were gone Hermoine said, "What is that supposed to mean?"  
  
"Not a damn thing." Harry said  
  
Hermoine, a little taken aback by the anger coming from Harry, said, "Harry , what is  
it?"  
  
"Oh I don't know, just the fact that you have forgotten I was on the planet. That's all."  
Harry said coldly.  
  
"So YOU are complaining because I haven't been talking to you?" Hermoine said  
becoming angry herself, "You egocentric, self-serving asshole. You have been ignoring  
me for weeks."  
  
"Are u completely daft?" Harry said in shock. "You haven't spoken three words to me in  
one day since James got here."  
  
"Oh," Hermoine said anger still thick in her voice. "I see, so I can't talk to any BOYS.  
Only you and Ron, my FRIENDS." she drew out the end with thick sarcasm.  
  
Harry was confused by the way she said friends, but dissmissed it.  
  
Then Hermoine continued, "Besides, you are the one who hasn't spoken to me.  
Anytime I get near you, you get a mad look on your face, and won't barely speak to  
me."  
  
Their voices were steadily rising. Luckily most people had finished eating and the  
dining hall was almost empty.  
  
"You are incredible." Harry said disdainfully, "you are the one running around with  
James, probably sneaking off to snog in a closet or something."  
  
"Just for your information, I haven't even kissed James, I don't like him like that."  
Hermoine yelled more than yelled.  
  
"Whatever Hermoine, " Harry yelled back, "You might as well start LYING to me now  
anyways, you haven't been doing much else in the way of talking to me."  
  
Hermoine then said, "I swear Harry you are an idiot."  
  
With that Hermoine got up and left.  
  
Harry just sat there fuming. Someone approached the other side of the table. Harry  
looked up, and of course, there stood James.  
  
"What's goin on man?" James said.  
  
"Nothing," Harry said quickly and coldly.  
  
"Come on man, you and Hermoine never fight. What's goin on?" James said.  
  
"We just had a fight. That's all." Harry said.  
  
"About what?" James asked. After Harry didn't say anything James said, "Come on  
man, tell me, I can help make it better between you two."  
  
"yeah that's just what I need." Harry replied, "No thanks, you have done enough  
already.  
  
James sat down, "What do you mean by that?"  
  
"Well if u must know, ever since you got here Hermoine has been running around after  
you, chasing you like a dog in heat." Harry said.  
  
James looked at Harry for a second, then burst out laughing.  
  
"I see.." James said between laughs, "what's goin......on.....here."   
  
James seemed to calm down his laughs.  
  
"You think that there is something going on between me and Hermoine?"   
  
"Well of course there is." Harry said very pointedly.  
  
"Well of course there's not." James said imitating Harry.  
  
"What are u talking about? you are always together, you talk all the time." Harry said in  
awe.  
  
"Umm, I believe that a few years ago. People were saying the exact thing about the two  
of you." James said an amused expression on his face.  
  
Harry suddenly looked dumbfounded. "Oh my god, your right."  
  
Harry then smacked himself on his head.  
  
"I'm so stupid. I need to go apologize."  
  
And then Harry looked back at James, "I'm sorry James, I didn't mean to jump to any  
conclusions."  
  
"It's allright man, but I'm not the one you need to be apologizing to." with that James got  
up and left.  
  
'I'm so stupid. All this time I thought Hermoine was just trying to get together with him.  
When all she was doing was looking for a friend, because I haven't been a good friend  
to her.' Harry thought.  
  
He got up and exited the Great Hall, intent on going to find Hermoine and apologize,  
when he saw Dumbledore walking down the hall toward him.  
  
"Hello Professor." Harry said once Dumbledore had reached him.  
  
"Hello Harry. Listen I need you to go retrieve the rest of the order and meet at my  
office." Dumbledore told him.  
  
Fearing the worst Harry said, "Is there something wrong?"  
  
"No, I just need to speak with you all." Dumbledore said, eyes twinkling.  
  
"Oh, Allright then" Harry walked off in the direction of the Gryffindor common room.  
  
He turned suddenly and decided to go get Malfoy instead.  
  
Once outside of the Slytherin common room Harry just waited for someone to come out.  
  
Sure enough about 2 minutes later a first year came walking out.  
  
Once the boy was outside Harry asked him what the password was to his common  
room.  
  
"I'm not supposed to tell anyone." the boy said.  
  
Harry decided to exploit the fact that his boy was a 1st year, and almost 6 years  
younger than him.  
  
"Do you know who I am? I am the Head Boy of this school. And I am Harry Potter. Now  
let me in this room." He said it a little louder than he intended, but it got the desired  
effect.  
  
"O..oo..OK." the boy stuttered.  
  
The boy walked to the entrance and muttered something that Harry couldn't hear.  
  
The entrance swung open, and Harry walked in.  
  
This common room was more of dungeon than a common room.  
  
There were a few couches and things but the walls were stone and cold.  
  
He saw Malfoy walking toward him.  
  
"What do u want Potter?" Malfoy said looking around to see if anyone had seen him  
talking to Harry.  
  
"Dumbledore wants us in his office." replied Harry.  
  
Both boys then exited the common room and headed toward the Gryffindor common  
room. Harry went inside while Malfoy sat outside.  
  
He saw Ron, Michelle, and James sitting and talking.  
  
He approached them and all of them began talking to him at once.  
  
"She' been crying since she came back......."  
"What happened........"  
" I tried to explain but they said they wanted........"  
  
"Guys Guys Guys," Harry said but it did nothing.  
  
Finally Harry lost his patience and yelled, "SILENCE"  
  
Everyone was quite suddenly.  
  
"Now then," Harry began, "Dumbledore wants us in his office. Michelle please go get  
Hermoine and bring her with you."  
  
Harry turned on his heel and marched straight of the door.  
  
Second later James and Ron followed.  
  
"Did he say why?" Ron said sounding worried.  
  
"No, but he said nothing was wrong." Harry said   
  
A few seconds later the door opened and Michelle followed by a very upset looking  
Hermoine came out.  
  
Harry looked at Hermoine and felt his heart break, feeling instantly guilty about what he  
had done. He looked way quickly to stop him from begging her for forgiveness right  
there.  
  
Harry walked off in the direction of Dumbledore's office, and the rest followed him.  
  
They reached the outside of the office and Harry knocked.  
  
Dumbledore met them at the door seconds later and told them to come in.  
  
The walked in to find the same table and chairs there. With the rest of the members  
sitting at the table.  
  
James shot daggers at his dad as the group sat down.  
  
"Now you are probably wondering why you are here." Dumbledore said and after nods  
from everyone continued, "The reason you are here is because it is time we began to  
intensify your training. Up until now you have just continued with your normal school  
training. But we felt that it was time to speed up your progress. The first thing we will  
concentrate on is Transfiguration. For that I will let Professor McGonagall take over."  
  
Professor McGonagall, after a nod to Dumbledore, began speaking. "The first thing we  
would like to do it see which of you is a candidate to become an anigmus."  
  
To the happy faces and slight smiles she saw McGonagall said, "Don't get to happy, it  
is doubtful that any of you will be a candidate for anigmus training. It is very difficult.  
That's why there are so few of us."  
  
It suddenly dawned on Harry that Professor McGonagall must be a very powerful witch,  
because she was an anigmus.  
  
"Now, to find out if you are a candidate, you first have to have your amulet. Does  
everyone have their's?" Professor McGonagall asked.  
  
Every pulled up a string around their necks that held their amulets, all of them had  
decided to wear them at all times.  
  
"Good." Professor McGonagall said, looking again like a teacher whose student had  
remembered their homework.  
  
"Now when you do what I'm about to tell you to do, I'm going to go ahead and tell you  
that it's going to hurt, very badly. If anyone would like to stop just say so." Once no one  
said anything Professor McGonagall continued, "everyone stand and place your amulet  
in from of you on the table." The Professor ordered.  
  
Everyone did this and she said, "Now place the tip of your wand on the amulet. Repeat  
after me, Anigmi-requandre-paraleste. In turn. Are there any volunteers to go first?"  
  
"Umm, Professor?" James said timidly.  
  
"Oh yes, I forgot. Mr. Richardson and Mrs. Richardson are already full anigmus. They  
will be exempt from this."  
  
At the shocked faces from all of the younger members, Michelle said, "We learned the  
summer that we did summer school."  
  
James then said, "We know it's illegal, but we didn't' know if we would get into trouble  
or not, so we just kept it to ourselves."  
  
Harry then got a look of realization on his face, "You two wouldn't happen to be a  
Unicorn and a Wolf would you?"  
  
The pair of siblings looked shocked at this, then James said, "Umm yeah we would,  
how did you know that?"  
  
"I saw the two of you out of the window one night. I thought it was a dream. Apparently  
it wasn't."  
  
"As I was saying, " Professor McGonagall interrupted, "Is their anyone who would like  
to go first?"  
  
"I will." said Hermoine.  
  
"Very well Miss Granger, proceed." McGonagall said.   
  
Hermoine put the tip of her wand on the amulet and said,"Anigmi-requandre-paraleste"  
  
A white bright light seem to come from her amulet and hit her in the chest. She got a  
look on her face of extreme pain. She then began changing. She changed very slowly  
until she started to take the shape of a bird. Once she was done changing she flew up  
onto the table. Hermoine had turned into a beautiful pure white Eagle.  
  
Second later she transformed back and got off of the table, once she stood her legs  
buckled and she fell. Ron picked her up and put her in her chair.  
  
"Excellent Hermoine. You are now a candidate." Professor McGonagall said.  
  
"I'll go next." Ron said.  
  
Professor McGonagall just nodded.  
  
Ron put the tip of his wand onto the amulet and said, "Anigmi-requandre-paraleste."  
  
The same thing happened to him that happened to Hermoine, except he was hit in the  
chest by a red beam of light, and then proceeded to turn into a small read rinocerous.  
  
Ron quickly changed back and fell to the floor where he was helped up by James.  
  
"Well I suppose I will go next." Malfoy said.  
  
He did the same as the other two, except a black beam was emitted from his amulet, he  
changed into a very long and close to the ground creature, he had changed into a three  
headed snake.  
  
He changed back, and grabbed a chair before he could fall and sat down.  
  
"Well I guess that just leaves me." Harry said.  
  
He placed his wand on his amulet and said, "Anigmi-requandre-paraleste."  
  
Harry was then his by a rainbow of colors in the chest. At first it didn't seem that  
anything was going to happen, then he felt the worst pain of his life, about the same a  
the Crucio curse he thought to himself, and then he began to change.  
  
Harry beagn changing. He changed into a dragon, then to a pheonix, then to a dog,  
then to a bird, then to a fish. Harry's insides seemed to be burning up. He kept rapidly  
changing. After what seemed to be 5 or 10 minutes of changing so rapidly no one could  
keep up, Harry stopped changing. He fell to the floor unconsious. Only to awake after 5  
mintues.  
  
When he awoke no one had moved, with the exception of Dumbledore and  
McGonagall. They were both standing over him. Dumbeldore helped Harry up without a  
word and sat down. He noticed the worried look on everyone's face, and then tears  
streaming down Hermoine's face.  
  
Harry tried to reassure her with a smile. But then he remembered she was mad at him.  
  
"What happened to me Professor?" Harry asked Dumbledore.   
  
Professor McGonagall answered him, "Harry, the reason that you turned so many  
differant forms, is that you have so much anigmus potential inside of you, that your  
body isn't magically attuned enough yet to handle all of your differant forms."  
  
Dumbledore said, "Basically Harry, once you have had the right training, you will be  
able to turn into any animal you wish." He said this with a small smile.  
  
"But Harry I must warn you." Professor McGonagall then said, "Training to become a  
single form anigmus is hard enough, but become a multiple form anigmus is extremely  
difficult. There is only one person in the history of magic who had ever done it. And that  
man was Merlin."  
  
Harry looked slightly dissappointed, but never-the-less was hopefull.  
  
"I am willing to try to learn." Harry said sternly.  
  
"I'm not suprised at that." Dumbledore said.  
  
After a momnet of silence, Hermoine spoke.  
  
"When do we start training?"   
  
"Tomorrow, first thing in the morning. It is to my understanding you all have  
Transfiguration first on Mondays, Wednesdays, and Fridays. And Care of Magical  
Creatures on Tuesday and Thursday. We have spoken with Hagrid. He gladly told us  
that you could be excused from his class if it would help our cause. And Professor  
McGonagall has told us that if you mastered Self-Transfiguration, you would receive  
top marks in her class." Dumbledore told them.  
  
"What about us?" James asked, referring to his sister and himself.  
  
"You two will remain going to classes." Dumbledore said  
  
"Damn." muttered James, then quickly said , "excuse me, I meant dang."  
  
No one paid it a second thought.  
  
"Well that is all for tonight. Meet here in the morning. 7:00 sharp." Dumbledore said.  
  
The younger members got up and slowly walked down out of the office.  
  
As the walked down the hallway everyone talked excitedly, everyone except Hermoine,  
she still looked very upset.  
  
Harry went to talk to her when he was intercepted by Michelle, "I would give her time  
Harry, she's hurt."  
  
Harry just nodded his head.  
  
As Harry turned away from Michelle he heard someone behind him call his name.  
  
Harry turned to notice Professor Dumbledore standing there.  
  
The group stopped and looked at him. "Go ahead and go. I'll be along shortly."  
  
The group walked off as Harry headed back toward Dumbledore.  
  
"We need to speak Harry, privately."  
  
With that the two of them headed back into Dumbledore's office. 


	10. Chapter 9

Harry walked into Dumbledore's office, again, to find that the table and chairs had been removed and that the office looked normal. Harry walked over behind Dumbledore, stopping on the opposite side of the desk. Once Dumbledore was seated, Harry sat down.  
  
"What's wrong professor?" Harry said.  
  
"Please Harry, as you are now my equal in the Order, in private, please call me Albus." Dumbledore said, eyes twinkling.  
  
"Ummm, Okay." Harry said uncertainly. "What's wrong Albus?"   
  
"Well there is nothing wrong, yet." Dumbledore said.  
  
"So why am I here?" Harry asked, indicating the office.  
  
"Well, because there is nothing wrong, and we have a lull in action packed times, knock on wood of course, I felt that this is a good time to begin your training as the leader of the Order." Dumbledore said.   
  
"What do u mean?" Harry asked.  
  
"Well, not only do u have to train with the rest of the group, but a leader has certain responsibilies that they must be able to uphold no matter what the cost." Dumledore said, the light fading from his eyes.  
  
Harry didn't like the look in Dumbledore's eyes, "What do you mean?"   
  
Dumbledore took a moment to reply, "Well Harry You need to ask yourself some questions really."   
  
"What would those question's be?" Harry said.  
  
"Well," Dumbledore began. "Could you send one of the other members to die, if it meant saving the world? Could you sacrifice yourself for the world? If another member being controlled by a curse, could u stop them? These are questions you must ask yourself."  
  
There was silence for several minutes. Inside Harry's mind was doing double time. He thought to himself, 'Could I sacrifice Hermoine? Could I sacrifice Ron? Could I kill them if I had to? Even if it was for the greater good?'  
  
After a few more minutes Dumbledore asked Harry sofly, "Harry, can you answer those questions?"  
  
"Yes." Harry replied. "And my answer is no. I would not send one of my friends to die. I would go myself. If one of my friends were under a controlling curse, I would stop them, yes, but I would not kill them, I would fix it. And I would most certainly give my life to help save the world."  
  
Harry had expected Dumbledore to be dissappointed, angry, or at least look like he was shock, but all Dumbledore did was smile and say, "Very good Harry."  
  
Harry just breathed a sigh of relief. Then asked Dumbledore, "So is that all I have to do?"  
  
"No." Dumbledore said, "There are things that you must do. You must go away, alone, and train. You will be put through a series of tests. And just so you know I am not the one putting these tests together, the person, or entity, whatever you want to call it, decided thousands of years ago that the elected leader of a new chapter of The Order of Light must go through these to make sure he or she is worthy."  
  
"Where will I be going?" Harry asked.  
  
"So I take it that you are willing to go?" Dumbledore said knowingly.  
  
"Yes." Harry responded.  
  
"Well I can't tell you where you will be going. But you will be leaving tonight. And do not worry about your classes, everything has been taken care of. I'm sure you would like to tell your friends, so get retrieve a few items of clothing, your broomstick, and you may wish to take that wonderfuly sneaky invisiblity cloak." Dumledore said with a smile.  
  
"What about my anigmus training?" Harry asked.  
  
"That will be taken care of in your training."  
  
"Allright." A dazed Harry said as he got up to leave Dumbledore's office.  
  
Before exiting the door Harry turned to Dumbledore and asked, "When will I be back?"  
  
"Not sure really," Dumbledore replied, "It depends on the person. It took me 2 weeks, and I was told that the person before me took 2 months. So I guess it just depends on the person."  
  
"Allright then." Harry said as he exited Dumbledore's office.  
  
Harry walked down the corridor in a daze.  
  
He wasn't even walking where he was going and his feet just lead him to the Gryffindor common room.  
  
First he found Ron and Michlle sitting and talking quietly by the fire. He walked over and told them what was going on.  
  
Ron got up and gave him a small hug and said, "Good Luck Harry, and hurry back."  
  
Harry said, "thanks." he then turned to Michelle and said, "Goodbye Michelle." She smiled and returned the goodbye.  
  
Harry began walking off and then turned and said, "Where are James and Hermoine?"   
  
Ron replied, "James is in our room. Sleeping I think."  
  
"And Hermoine is in our room. She hasn't came out since we got back from Dumlbedore's office."  
Michelle replied.  
  
"Allright, thanks." Harry said as he walked toward his room.  
  
He found James asleep on his bead, listening to music, of course.  
  
Harry packed quickly, and James didn't even notice.  
  
"Hey James." Harry said poking James in the head slightly.  
  
James opened his eyes and looked up, then removed his headphones, "yeah man?"  
  
He then told James where he was going.  
  
"Damn man. Well good luck dude." James shook Harry's hand.  
  
Harry turned to leave, the looking as if he had just remebered something, "hey James?"  
  
"Yeah?" James said.  
  
"Take care of Hermoine." Harry said.  
  
"No problem man." James said, then quickly, "And I don't mean in any way beside a friend."  
He said the last part with a smile. Harry returned the smile.  
Down in the common room Michelle and Ron were still talking.  
  
"So where do u think Harry is going?" Michelle asked Ron.  
  
"No clue, but you can be sure of one thing, He will succed." Ron said very confidently.  
  
"You know, I have a secret." Michelle said with a sly smile on her face.  
  
"And what would that be?" Ron asked.  
  
"Can't tell." Michelle said, blatenly flirting.  
  
"And why is that?" Ron said, flirting back.  
  
"Cuase I made a promise." Michell said simply.  
  
"A promise to whom?" Ron asked.  
  
"To Hermoine." Michelle said back.  
  
Ron then said, "Please tell me? Please Please Please????" He put on the puppy dog eyes to go with the begging.  
  
"Well if you are going to look at me like that I might as well tell you." Michelle said.  
  
"What is it?" Ron said captivated.  
  
"I know whom Hermoine likes." Michelle said with a smile.  
  
"And who is that?" Ron said.  
  
"Betcha can't guess." Michelle said.  
  
Ron looked heartbroken, "Don't do that, just tell me."  
  
At that moment Harry came down the steps. He immediatly turned up the steps to the girls dormitoies.  
  
Michelle turned to Ron with a huge smile on her face.  
  
Ron suddenly began understanding, "Your kidding." Ron said.  
  
"No, I'm not." Michelle said.  
  
"Well I'll be damned." Ron said dumbfounded.  
  
"No, I have a feeling that in the end, none of us will be damned.' Michelle said.  
Upstairs Harry knocked on the door to the 7th years dormitories.  
  
"Who is it?" Hermoine's muffeled voice came from behind the door.  
  
"It's Harry. Please let me in. I really need to tell you something."   
  
Without another word from Hermoine, the door opened.  
  
Harry walked inside to a mirror of the boys dormitories. But of course this room was a lot cleaner, and the beds were all made.  
  
"Hermoine?" asked Harry   
  
"I'm over here." came a sad little voice from a bed in the corner.  
  
Harry walked over to the bed to find Hermoine under the covers, with her head barely sticking out, her pillow wet with tears.  
  
'How did one little argument hurt her so bad?' Harry thought.  
  
"What do you want?" Hermoine said, coldly.  
  
"Well I just came to tell you something." Harry said softly.  
  
"OH did you forget to say something hurtful and run back up here to tell me?" Hermoine angrily said sitting up.  
  
Harry just looked shocked at her. "No." he said very quickly and quietly.  
  
"Or did you come up here to tell me stay away from James?" She asked with acid in her voice, and tears in her eyes.   
  
Before Harry could say anything she continued, "I dont' know what in this world makes you think you have the right to tell me who I can and who I cannot talk to. But I forgot, you are the great Harry Potter, you controll all. I'm sorry I forgot I was just a little muggle girl you took pity on."  
  
Harry opened his mouth to correct her, but she interrupted him, "Don't even argue with me Harry." Her voice was shaking and rising then, "I don't know why you care that I was even becoming friends with James, you were probably glad that you didn't have to go through the hassle of talking to me. You probably didn't even miss me."  
  
"No." Harry said very quietly, but sternly. "you know what Hermoine? You want me to tell you what my life has been like ever since we quit talking? Well I'll tell you." Harry stopped and thought for a minute.   
  
Just as Hermoine was opening her mouth to say something Harry began talking, "You know that feeling when you just into a pool? You know, when you go all the way down to the bottom? When you are kicking and trying as hard as you can to get to the top? You want and need to get to the top, to breathe, but you just can't? It's right there but you just can't get to it? That's what not talking to you feels like, it feels like I can't breathe."  
  
Hermoine was so shocked she couldn't even speak.  
  
After a moment Harry said, "The reason I came up here was to tell you that I have to go away. Since the order selected me as the leader I have to go away by myself to train. To make sure i'm worthy. So i'll be leaving tonight. I don't know how long i'll be gone. Maybe two weeks, maybe 6 months, I don't know. But just know this Hermoine," Harry leaned down a mere inchs from her face, "the whole time i'm gone, the only thing I will think of is the girl that I love." After Hermoine got a look of questioning on her face, Harry softly and quickly said, "You."   
  
With that Harry turned and left the girls dormitories.  
  
After he left, Hermoine began crying.   
  
Hermoine had small thought to go after him. To go after him and tell him she loved him. But after all the hurtful things she had said and all the the pain she knew she had caused him, he probably wouldn't even talk to her.  
  
Then another voice said, 'But you shouldn't care if he's leaving. He said awful things to you. He was mean to you. What kind of friend is he? He was jealous because you were talking to another guy."  
  
Somewhere, deep deep down, down in her soul, a small voice answered her. 'He did all those things because he loves you.'  
  
But Hermoine didn't care at that time.  
  
She just cried and cried. Until finally she cried herself to sleep. 


	11. Chapter 10

The next morning Hermoine was awoken by Michelle, who was shaking her and telling her  
to wake up. Hermoine rolled over to look at her clock. It was 6:30 a.m. Hermoine  
couldn't remember why she was getting woken up the early. Then she couldn't figure out  
why her eyes were puffy. Then the memories of the previous day and night came flooding  
back. The argument with Harry. The meeting with the Order. Harry coming to her last  
night. Her awful words. His words of love. Him leaving. Her words. Her awful awful  
words. Her eyes began swelling up with tears again. She looked up and noticed Michelle  
was still standing there. Michelle look at Hermoine pitifully. Hermoine could tell that  
Michelle could probably guess what happened last night, or at least had an idea of what  
happened. Michelle sat down on the bed beside Hermoine, and pulled her into a much  
needed hug.  
  
"He'll be back Hermoine." Michelle said softly.  
  
"I Hope so." Hermoine said, "but even when he gets back, he is going to hate me."  
  
Silent tears began streaming down her face.  
  
"What happened?" Michelle asked.  
  
Hermoine told her everything that had happened. She told her every awful things she had  
said to Harry. And everything that Harry had said to her.  
  
Once Hermoine finished, Michelle looked at her questionably.  
  
"What is it?" Hermoine asked.  
  
"Well," Michelle replied, "He said that he loved you right?"  
  
"Yes." Hermoine answered through her tears.  
  
"Well then, no matter what happened, or how long it takes for his anger to pass,  
everything will lead back to that." Michelle said.  
  
"Maybe." Hermoine's said clearly unconvinced.  
  
"I Know it." Michelle told her  
  
Hermoine just nodded.  
  
"I just wish....." Hermoine's voice trailed off.  
  
"I know. You want to go after him. But you and I both know that you can't." Michelle  
said before Hermoine could finish.  
  
"I know. I know." Hermoine said giving up.  
  
"Besides," Michelle said with a smile. "You have to go to anigmus training, and trust me,  
you really want to go."  
  
"Allright." Hermoine said, getting up. "Is it hard to become an anigmus?"  
  
"Yes." Michelle said, "but the work is well worth it." Then Michelle said, "Plus you get to  
turn into a flying animal. Which makes it even better."  
  
"yeah I guess." Hermoine said as she put on her robe.  
The two exited the room and walked down to the Gryffindor common room. Ron was  
waiting for them at the bottom of the steps.  
  
"Where is James?" Hermoine asked.  
  
"Well he doesn't have to train, so he is still asleep." Ron replied.  
  
"Plus it is hell getting him up early." Michelle told Hermoine.  
  
"Are you going with us?" Ron asked Michelle hopefully.  
  
"Unfortunately No. I just woke up early." Michelle replied with a smile of her own. "But I  
will be seeing you later." She added with a wink.  
  
"Allright then." Ron said with a smile as him and Hermoine moved toward the exit.  
The two friend arrived outside Dumbledore's office to find Professor McGonagall and  
Draco waiting for them. She told them to follow her to her classroom. As it was so early  
in the morning, classes hadn't begun yet, so her classroom would be empty. Professor  
McGonagall explained to them that during the rest of the school's first period, they would  
eat breakfast.   
  
Hermoine, Malfoy, and Ron entered the Transfiguration classroom, following Professor  
McGonagall. She immediately began explaining to them what their training would entail.   
  
"First," She began, "you will learn everything that there is to know about your anigmus  
forms. You will learn their habit. Their instincts. Their living habits. Their feeding habits.  
The next phase to your training, is learning how to change into your form using a wand.  
And the next phase is learning to change without your wand."  
  
"How long will all of this take?" Malfoy asked.  
  
"Well if everything goes smoothly, it should take from 4 to 6 months.  
  
"And if it doesn't go smoothly?" Ron asked.  
  
"A year to never." Professor McGonagall replied grimly.  
  
The looked alarmed at this news. Then Ron asked, "What about Harry? how is he going to  
learn?"  
  
Hermoine's eyes flushed at the mention of Harry.  
  
"Mr. Potter's training is taking place as we speak." Professor McGonagall replied.  
  
Ron just nodded.  
  
The three students sat down at a table.  
  
Draco asked, "Professor, how are we supposed to study in here?"  
  
"Oh yes, I almost forgot." The Professor replied, pulling her wand out. "Accio Anigmi  
Learning"  
  
Second later what had to be 50 books came flying into the room.  
  
"Oh." Malfoy muttered.  
  
The three then began to open each book and go page by page and write down the notes  
that applied to them.  
*********  
2 hours later the three exited the room. They met Michelle and James in the hallway and  
waved as the two sibling headed toward the classroom they had just left.  
  
The three headed toward the Great Hall to eat breakfast, when Dumbledore stopped them  
to talk to Ron in the hall.  
  
"Mr. Weasly, may I have a word?" Dumbledore asked.  
  
"Umm Sure," Ron replied.  
  
Hermoine and Draco, after a nod from Ron, walked on.  
  
"Yes Professor?" Ron said to Dumbeldore.  
  
"I wanted to inform you that the first Quidditch match is going to be between Gryffindor  
and Slytherin. It will take place in a months time. And since Harry is indisposed, you will  
need to take over as captain in his stead. He told me that you should take over in his  
absence." Dumbledore told Ron.  
  
"Oh." Ron said, his stomach becoming queasy. 'Me captain?' He thought to himself.  
The to Dumbledore he asked, "When do you expect Harry to be back?"  
  
"I do not know." Dumbledore replied.  
  
"Oh, Allright then. Have you informed the rest of the team?" Ron asked.  
  
"Yes," Dumbledore answered.  
  
"OK. Is that all Professor?" Ron asked.  
  
"Yes." Then he suddenly said, "OH, by the way, your assigned time to use the Quidditch  
pitch is in the evenings."  
  
"Thank you Professor." Ron said as he turned to walk to the great Hall.  
  
Ron arrived back in the Great Hall and sat down beside Hermoine. The entire hall was  
empty, with the exception of the three.  
  
Draco sat across from them.  
  
They began to eat. Mostly in silence. Ron had explained what Dumbledore had asked him.  
  
A few minutes after they began eating, and owl flew down from above them. It was  
Hedwig. She flew directly into the middle of the group and dropped four letters. Hermoine  
reached over and grabbed them. They were all addressed to a member of the order. All  
except Hermoine. There was one addressed to Ron, James, Michelle, and Malfoy.  
  
Ron immediately opened his and began to read,  
  
"Ron,  
  
I am at the location that I am supposed to report to. I was informed that I will not begin  
until in the morning. I have no clue what is to come, but I am actually excited. I'm sure  
Dumbledore has spoken to you by now about Quidditch. I think you will make a great  
captain. But don't get to comfortable. Just kidding. Good luck with your anigmus  
training. I don't know when I will return, but I will do my best to return before our first  
match. Oh, and please, take care of Hermoine. I'm sure you know what happened earlier  
tonight between us. Please keep her safe. And don't let her read this either. Thanks Pal.  
  
your friend,  
  
Harry."  
  
Ron finished his and placed it back in the envelope and quickly stuck it in his pocket.  
  
"Who is it from?" Hermoine asked.  
  
"No one." Ron lied.  
  
"It's from Harry isn't it?" Hermoine said sadness creeping over her face.  
  
"Yes, But I'm no allowed to let you read it." Ron said sadly.  
  
"It's allright." Hermoine said as her eyes welled up again.  
  
On the other side of the table Draco was reading his letter. It read,  
  
"Malfoy,  
  
I am writing to tell you two things. The first of which is that you should dread one month  
from now when we play you in Quidditch. The other is that, should anything happen to  
me, the key to my vault is in the bottom of my trunk. I told you I would let you borrow  
the  
money you need for school, and I always keep my promises. Watch out for Hermoine and  
please do not let her read this.  
  
Thanks,  
  
Harry.  
  
Draco followed Ron's lead and put his letter back into it's envelope and put in inside his  
cloak.  
  
"Let me guess." Hermoine said, "I can't read your either?"  
  
"Friad Not." Draco said softly.  
  
'He must really hate me.' Hermoine thought to herself.  
  
The three finished the rest of their breakfast in relative silence. 


	12. Chapter 11

Hermoine pov.  
  
'The last two weeks have passed so slowly. I think I might go insane. I would think that  
time would go faster because we have anigmus training, and then all the studying I have  
been doing, but no, time refuses to go any faster. I wish he were here. I just want to tell  
him how I feel. He probably wont' even care. After all he hasn't sent me a single letter. Of  
course he has only sent one to the others, the night he left, but still. I remember wanting to cry when I watched Ron and Draco open their letters. Then later I had to watch James and Michelle open theres. I felt like I wanted to die. And for some reason, probably to punish me or something, I wasn't allowed to read any of them. I have  
spent less and less time with James lately. Not because I blame him, but I just don't want  
to be close with anyone right now. I haven't really even talked to Ron or Michelle. I don't  
know what is wrong with me. OH right, yes I do, the same thing that makes me cry myself  
to sleep every night. The fact that the one person in the world that I love, probably hates  
me. OH well. Stupid muggle girl manages to fuck something else up. On a brighter note,  
Professor McGonagall seems to think that I will be able to start learning how to  
transfigure myself with my wand ahead of schedule. She said she should have expected the  
amount of studying I have done on my animal. The eagle really is a fascinating creature. I  
can't wait. Ron is coming along quite well too. He is a little behind me, along with Malfoy,  
but they are still both doing very well. I can't wait until everyone in the order is an  
anigmus. I will be so great for us to be able to go out at night together in our animal  
forms. Ron, Michelle, James, Malfoy, Me, and Harry. Harry. Now why did I have to go  
and think his name. Now I feel horrible all over again. Oh well, I guess I should be used to  
it by now. I wonder what time it is. Oh my. It's 6:00. I guess I should head down for  
supper. Maybe I won't get asked a thousand questions at supper. Ever since Harry has  
been gone everyone in the school seems to have asked me where he went, and it's starting  
to get on my nerves."  
Back to Normal pov.  
  
Hermoine exited her dorm room, where she had been studying before her mind was  
sidetracked, and headed down to the Great Hall. She was suprised to see so many people  
eating at the same time. It seemed if the entire room was full. She didn't see a single seat  
empty at the Gryffindor table, except the one she usually sat at. The one beside James. She  
sat down with a greeting to James, Michelle, and Ron. She wasn't really that hungry. She  
hadn't really eaten much since Harry left. But she resolved that she had to make herself  
eat. She put a few things on her plate and began picking at them.  
  
"What's wrong Hermoine?" James said with a knowing glance.  
  
"Nothing." Hermoine replied   
  
"Sure." James said totally unbelieving.  
  
"OH come on James." Hermoine said, "What do u think is wrong? The same thing that is  
wrong everyday."  
  
James opened his mouth, determined to try and make her feel better, but he was  
interrupted before her could start by Hermoine, "And don't either. I don't want to hear  
anything about it. Let's just eat, OK?"  
  
"Sure." James said.  
  
"You allright there Hermoine?" Ron asked.  
  
He received a swift kick under the table from James.  
  
"Ow." Then looking James who had a 'don't ask' look on his face, said, "Nevermind."  
  
Ron then turned his attentions to the beautiful blonde sitting next to him. "You gonna eat  
that?" he asked with a smile.  
  
Ron had a plateful of food, and Michelle did too. He was just uselessly flirting, "Well u eat  
everything you have and then ask me that OK?" Michelle replied with a smile and wink.  
  
Ron felt his insides flip-flop.  
  
"Allright." He said with a smile.  
  
The next thing he heard was a tinking sound made by Professor McGongall, this was her  
usual sign that Dumbledore wanted to say something. Every was quiet immediately and  
Dumbledore rose.  
  
"I would like to inform you that this year on the last day of term, which is now 1 and a  
half months away, we are going to hold a Christmas banquet. Only 5th years and up are  
allowed to attend however, as more than that would just be too much. You may all  
continued eating."  
  
After Dumbledore sat down, but before everyone could begin talking, a loud slam was  
heard as one of the doors to the Great Hall was thrown open.  
  
A man came walking in. Limping badly on his right leg. He had black hair, that seemed  
singed in more than one place. Both of his eyes were badly bruised and swollen. His nose  
was huge and looked broken. His robes were in tatters. The entire room was silent.  
Everyone stared at the stranger.  
  
As he got closer to the Gryffindor table, Hermoine thought there was something that she  
recognized about the man, but she couldn't place it. As he finally got close enough so that  
she could see his face, she almost fainted, it was Harry. He was beaten badly. His robes  
were bloody and in tatters. As he passed by she saw on his back three huge claw makes  
down his back. They were so long that they had ripped most of robe away. They were  
dried over with blood.   
  
People began whispering quietly. Hermoine could hear some of them.  
  
"Is that Harry Potter?"  
"He looks awful."  
"I wonder what happened."  
  
Ron leaned across the table to Hermoine and whispered, "he's back."  
  
Hermoine didn't know if she was going to be sick, or faint. She was just in shock.  
  
Harry walked slowly up to the teachers table. Walked around it. Bent down and talked  
quietly to Dumbledore. Dumbledore nodded with a smile. He then got up and followed  
Harry back out of the Great Hall.  
  
As he was walking in between everything, Dumbledore stopped and turned to then entire  
room and said with smile, "You may continue eating now."  
  
He then looked at the members of the order of light and nodded at them, meaning, come  
with me.   
  
James, Ron, Michelle, Malfoy, and Hermoine got up from their tables and followed  
Dumbledore.  
  
As Hermoine got to the exit she could hear all at once everyone in the Great Hall begin  
speaking.  
  
The all followed Harry and Dumbledore silently to his office.  
  
"Chocolate Frog." Dumbldore muttered and then group entered his office.  
  
They all say down in chairs that were situated around Dumbldore's desk.   
  
Once they all were inside Ron immediately looked at Harry and said, "Well mate you look  
like Hell, but I'm glad your home."  
  
"Me too." Harry said with a horse voice.  
  
"Man, did they try and kill you or something?" James said.  
  
"Almost. More than once actually." Harry replied with a scowl.  
  
"So I take it you passed their test?" Malfoy asked.  
  
"Yes I suppose." Harry answered him.  
  
Dumbledore then said, "I suggest that you all let Harry get a good night's sleep and get  
cleaned up before you begin assaulting him with questions."  
  
"It's allright Albus." Harry said.  
  
Everyone seemed kindof shocked that he called Dumbledore by his first name.  
  
Dumbledore just smiled.  
  
Everyone began asking questions at once, everyone except Hermoine. Harry did his best  
to answer them.  
  
"Wait Wait Wait. Just stop. Let me just explain everything that happened OK?" Harry  
said.  
  
"Now." Harry began, "The morning after I arrived I awoke to a Large Man telling me to  
get up. So I got up. He led me outside after I had put on a few clothes, and led me deep  
into the Forrest. He then told me to wait, and left. I must have stayed there for a day it  
seems. I was starving. I was thirsty. I couldn't sleep because I feared I would be attacked.  
Well after the sun rose on the next day, I could hear something coming through the  
woods. It was you. All of you. All 5 of you. You all had death marks on your arms and  
your wands raised. You began firing curse after curse at me. It hurt. Badly. I was hit with  
every unforgivable curse. I was hit so many times I thought I would die. I was hit with the  
killing curse, yet I didn't die. After hours of this, the pain was suddenly gone. I looked up  
and the same man was there. He said that I had done well and that now I had to learn how  
to block out the pain. So then more people suddenly appeared. They all shouted 'Crucio' at  
the same time. I have never and will probably never feel pain like this ever again. And it  
never stopped. I figured I would lapse into unconsciousness. But I never did."  
  
Everyone watching him had their mouths open and horrified looks on their faces. But  
Harry just kept going.  
  
"After what seemed like hours of this, I finally got a thought in my head. I thought, I  
should stop this. I should stop this from hurting. And as soon as I thought this the pain  
lessened a little bit. I reached for my wand. I wondered why I hadn't grabbed it sooner. I  
began screaming every curse I knew in any direction I could. The pain became less. I then  
thought to myself, that this shouldn't hurt. This wasn't real pain. It was magical. There was  
nothing actually being done to me. Then the pain almost stopped completly. I found  
strength in myself I never knew. By then I began shouting curses again. Finally once the  
pain was completly gone, I blacked out. I woke up the next day in the little hut I was  
staying in. The man was there again. I asked him why I didn't die when the killing curse hit me. He just told me that if I had died then I wouldn't have been worthy. I, of course, got excited by this, thinking that I was already worthy, but then he chuckled and told me I wasn't through yet. He pointed to a table of books. I had never seen any  
books like these before. They seemed to be full of words, but they were all forced together  
and didn't make any sense. He told me to tap my wand to them and clear my mind. So I  
walked over and did. And I was instantly hit with a pain unlike any I have ever known. I  
felt like my brain was melting. It was ALMOST as bad as all of the crutatious curses hitting  
me, but JUST ALMOST. I finally pulled my wand away. The man the changed the bed into a  
Lion and it attacked me. Without a second thought I said, 'Reverindo', and the bed  
changed back. The man told me I was to learn everything in all 5 of the books laying  
there. The report to the same spot in the woods."  
  
He paused to take a breath.  
  
Everyone was looking at him intrigued.  
  
"I stayed up for days learning everything in those books. There was everything.  
Everything from magic healing, to curses, to counter-curses, to reverses, to fighting. To  
hand to hand combat. Everything. Skills in magic I never knew existed. The ability to slow  
down time to almost a standstill. Things that I thought weren't possible. After I had gotten  
to the point that I touched each book and nothing happened I realized that I must be done  
learning. I had a small though to why everyone considers Albus the best wizard in the  
world. Because he had already done this. I went back out into the clearing. I closed my  
eyes for a moment. I opened them again and in from of me was an army. An army of  
everything imaginable. Spiders, Dragons, Dementors, Wizards, Every hell beast that their  
is. All commanded by Voldermort. They began attacking. And I began defending. After I  
defended myself for well over two days I began attacking. I gave as good or better than I  
got. After a solid week of curse, heals, and fights, there was only me and Volermort left.  
We circled each other. He wasn't hurt at all. No marks. I was bleeding. I was tired, almost  
dead. Wore out. I was sure I was done for. He attached first with the crutatious curse. It  
did nothing. He ran at me. Began throwing punches and screaming curses in between. He  
changed into a huge snake and attacked me. I got worried because I didn't know how to  
change into an animal. Then suddenly, like someone flipped a light switch, I knew. I  
changed into a Dragon at first. But the snake was so low to the ground I couldn't do  
anything. So then I tried a Phoenix, no luck, then a Lion, no luck again, A unicorn,  
nothing. I kept changing from animal to animal. And everytime I did I would get bitten by  
Voldermort. He was poisonous, so I was getting weaker and weaker. So I thought to  
myself, what is a snakes natural predator? I thought forever, while running from  
Voldermort, then I suddenly remembered, One of a snakes natural predators is a  
Mongoose. And if you don't know what a mongoose is it is similar to a ferret. So I  
changed myself into a large mongoose and attacked Voldermort. Within seconds I had  
snapped the back of his neck with my teeth and he was dead. As soon as he was dead,  
everything disappeared and I was back in my hut again. The large man appeared and told  
me that I had done well, but I still had another task. I had to face a Gryffindor, and  
without magic, defeat it."  
  
He paused at everyone's gasp.  
  
"Well I went out the door and in front of me stood a 20 foot tall Gryffindor. I looked back  
and the hut was gone. We were suddenly in the middle of a desert. I was looking around,  
like an idiot, and then the Gryffindor attacked. Well I won't give you all the details. Let's  
just say, many cuts, scraps, bleeding, and pain later I won."  
  
Harry finally finished his story and he looked dead tired. His eyes were barely open  
already, because of the swelling. He then said, "I don't know why I didn't heal myself, but  
I just wanted to get back very very badly." He then took out his wand and placed it over  
his heart. He mumbled something and all the cuts and things began to heal, until he was  
completely healed.  
  
He still looked like death. His eyes were baggy and bloodshot. His eyes didn't hold the  
light and youthfulness it once did, now they looked older and wiser. He looked genuinely  
sad.  
  
"I think I'm going to take a nice shower and go to bed if that is allright with everyone."  
Harry asked.  
  
Everyone just nodded.  
  
He nodded to Dumbledore who smiled back. He got up and left.  
  
Seconds after he left Hermoine suddenly got up and ran after him.  
  
Harry could hear someone behind him in the hall.  
  
He turned to see Hermoine behind him.  
  
"Harry. I need to talk to you." She said through tears.  
  
"I can't. Not right now." Harry said.  
  
"Why didn't u write to me?" Hermoine asked.  
  
"I did write to you. I just didn't send it to you." Harry replied.  
  
"What, Why?" Hermoine asked confused.  
  
"Because I was hurt, or scared, or confused, or I don't know, I just didn't." Harry said,  
  
He began to walk off. Then stopped and turned around. He reached into the inside of his  
cloak and pulled out a letter. He handed it to Hermoine and walked off without another  
word.  
  
She opened the letter and began reading.  
  
'Hermoine,  
  
I debated whether or not to write to you. I decided to write, but I doubt I send this. I am  
currently in the middle of nowhere. I fell so awful about earlier. I hate the way we left  
things. Everything is such a mess. I'm sorry for jumping to those stupid conclusions. And  
I'm sorry that I yelled at you. The only thing I don't regret is the last thing I said to you. I  
don't know why it took me so long to figure it out, and I don't know why I just couldn't  
admit it to myself, but I love you Hermoine. I love you with all my heart. And I wasn't  
lying when I said I would be thinking about you the whole time I am here. I don't know  
what I will face here, but you will be with me in whatever I face. I hope someday you can  
forgive me. I don't know how you feel about me. I'm sure you think I am just your friend  
and nothing more. But I just had to tell you. I must go now.  
  
With All My Heart,  
  
Harry.'  
  
By the time Hermoine was done reading this, she had tears openly streaming down her  
face. Michelle came up behind her.   
  
"What's wrong Hermoine?" She asked.  
  
Hermoine just handed her the letter and collapsed on her shoulder crying.  
  
"Oh Dear." Michelle said reading it.  
  
"It will be OK Hermoine." Michelle said soothingly.  
  
"After all those horrible things I said to him, he still loves me. What am I supposed to do?"  
Hermoine asked in-between her sobs.  
  
"Well don't do anything tonight. Harry is tired and needs his rest. I'll go talk to him  
thought and see what he is thinking." Michelle said.  
  
"OK." Hermoine said.  
  
"What you need to do is go to your room and go to bed." Michelle told her.  
  
"Allright." Hermoine said as she walked off.  
  
Michelle turned around to find Ron, James, and Malfoy standing behind him.  
  
They all looked her knowingly.  
  
"Not now." She said before they could begin asking questions.  
  
"Ron, I need a favor." Michelle asked seriously.  
  
"Allright Allright, I know what to do. Meet me in the common room in 30 minutes." Ron  
said walking off.  
  
He walked up to the 7th years dorm to find Harry just getting out of the shower.  
  
"Hey man." Ron said.  
  
"Hey" Harry said with a frown.  
  
"How are you?" Ron asked.  
  
Harry replied, "Shitty."  
  
"Well Hermoine is even worse right now." Ron told him.  
  
"I doubt it." Harry said.  
  
"What happened out there man? There is something you aren't telling us." Ron said.  
  
"Your right, there is. And I'm not tell you either." Harry said coldly.  
  
"And I thought you were my best mate. I guess I was wrong." Ron said hurt.  
  
"OK OK, I'll tell you what is wrong with me." Harry said, "I left out some tests that I had  
to go through. I had to watch, over and over again as you, and Hermoine, and Michelle,  
and James, and even Malfoy were tortured over and over again. While I just watched  
helplessly. Then I watched my parents die. Then Sirus, Then Lupin, Then Dumbledore, I  
have seen every person on this earth that is even remotely related to me die over 100 times  
in the past two weeks." Harry almost broke down crying.  
  
"Oh My god." Ron said quietly, "Harry I didn't know."  
  
Ron went to Harry to try and comfort him, but Harry just pulled away from him. "Get  
away from me Ron. Everything I get near is in danger. Everything I touch just dies." With  
that Harry went to the window, opened it, and jumped out, turning into a phoenix as he  
did. He just flew off.   
  
"Well this sucks." Ron said. 


	13. Chapter 12

(A/N: This is a short chapter, but it's short for a reason.)  
Chapter 12  
It had been a week since Harry's return, and things were starting to get back to normal. Harry attended classes with everyone, although he really didn't need them. He still wanted to graduate from Hogwarts, and he figured he could do really well since he knew everything he needed to know about magic. He was very distant from everyone. He rarely smiled. Never laughed really, maybe a chuckle, but never a real laugh. Everyone was silently worried for him. Of course Ron had told everyone in the order exactly what Harry had faced on his journey, so no one really bothered him. He would dissappear for hours and hours. Everyone just figured he was off flying. He did that a lot. He said it helped to clear his mind.   
  
Hermoine and Harry's relationship was strained to say the least. Hermoine had hoped that since Harry had said he loved her that he would open up to her and maybe they would get together or something, but just the opposite had happened. Harry was cold to her. Distant. He acted very sad and scared everytime he would speak to her. Which wasn't very often. Hermoine still cried herself to sleep at night. But little did she know, so did Harry.  
  
Inside Harry's mind a battle was being waged. One part of him wanted to run to Hermoine and tell her he loved her and that he wanted to be with her. The other part wanted to never speak to her again, because he didn't want what he saw in the woods to every happen to her. He loved her too much.   
  
Harry began practicing Quidditch with the team. Much to Harry's suprise, Ron had done a great job with keeping up with the practice's while he was away. The team looked great and looked ready for their 4th straight Quidditch cup. Or at least Harry hoped. They had their match with Slytherin in less than a week. But Harry was supremely confident.  
  
It was just after one of these practices that Hary slowly trudged up to steps to the school. He arrived in the Gryffindor common room to find only Hermoine currently there. She smiled and said Hello to him. She had been trying a lot harder to get Harry to talk to her, but it wasn't working. He just nodded and walked up the stairs to his dormitory.  
Down in the common room Hermoine had finnally had enough. Harry had been giving her the cold shoulder ever since he had returned, and she had finally been pushed over the edge. Even if the whole love thing have messed up some things, he was still her best-friend, and he should talk to her. She sat there staring off into space for what seemed like an hour, but it was really only about 20 minutes. She figured out everything she wanted to say to Harry in the time she sat by herself.  
  
While Hermoine was fuming downstairs, Harry was upstairs. He stripped off his clothes and got into the shower. After a long, hot shower, he got out feeling a whole lot better than he did when he got in. He was still depressed, but on the otherhand his muscles felt great. He got out and pulled his towel around him and walked out of the bathroom toward his bed area to get his clothes. Right before he got to his clothes someone came storming in.   
  
"Now you listen here Harry..."Hermoine began yelling, then got quiet suddenly. Her eyes got wide as she realized that Harry was standing in front of her in nothing but a towel. Her face flushed and she got exrememly hot all of a sudden. All Harry did was sigh and ask her if she would turn around while he changed.  
  
After Hermoine turned, Harry put on a pair of boxers and a tank top, which wasn't much more than the towel.  
  
She suddenly remembered why she had come up here and got angry again.  
  
"Now you listen Harry. Ever since you have been back you have been giving me the cold shoulder, and I won't have you doing it anymore. I'm tired of it and I don't deserve it. I know I said some awful things to you, and i'm sorry, but I shouldn't have to pay for it forever." She turned on her heel and headed toward the door, but before she could she heard Harry said quitely,  
  
"So that's why you think I haven't been talking to you?"  
  
She whirled on him, "Well what else would be stopping you from talking to me?"  
  
She was prepared for several answeres. Anger, Hate, Love, any of these, but she didn't get one she was prepared for,   
  
"Fear."  
  
"Fear of what?" Hermoine said shocked. Harry had never been afraid of anything in his life.   
  
"Fear of loving you. I have never truly feared anything. Sure i've been scared, but never really just feared something with all my heart and soul. I do now. I fear that if I love you, and by some miricale you love me back, you would die. Fear that you are going to be put in pain. Fear that you don't want me. But most of all, Fear of losing you."  
  
He had tears in his eyes by the time he was done speaking.  
  
"Oh Harry." Hermoine said, her own eyes filling with tears.  
  
She moved to hug him, but he pushed her away.  
  
"Don't. I can't. Hermoine I can't be close to you. I'm sure Ron had told you what happened to me. And I just can't bear the thought of losing you. Even if it means not knowing you and you hating me." Harry told her turning away from her.  
  
"I could never hate you." Hermoine said as she turned from the room crying.  
  
(A/N: Yes I know Hermoine crys a lot. But have no fear Hermoine will be fully in control and very much in charge very soon.)  
  
She ran straight to the girls dormitories and collapsed on the first bed she could find. It was Michelle's, but Hermoine didn't care right then.  
  
Michelle came upstairs to a scene that was repeated all to much. Hermoine crying her eyes out. Michelle didn't even have to ask what she was crying about she just asked, "What happened this time?"  
  
Hermoine told her between sobs.  
  
"Well there is only one thing I can think that you should do. Go to him. Tell him you don't care what he says. Tell him you love him. Tell him it's not up to him and that you are going to love him no matter what happens." Michelle said matter-if-factly.  
  
"Maybe." Hermoine said.  
  
"No. No maybe. Do It. Now." Michelle said loudly.  
  
"I'll try." Hermoine said.  
  
"No. Try not. Do or do not. There is not try." Michelle said.   
  
(A/N: Yes that was a Star Wars shout-out, I had to do it.)  
  
"Ok Ok." Hermoine said. 


	14. Chapter 13

A/N: This will by my next to last easy going chapter. Then this story is going to start earning it's NC-17 rating. Please review. I have a whole 8 reviews now. I need more. Now. Please?  
Chapter 13  
Hermoine decided that it was best to wait till morning to talk to Harry. Because she  
knew he was tired, and because she wanted to work out what exactly she wanted to say.  
She told Michelle her plan to wait till the next day, but then Michelle reminded her that the  
match against Slytherin was tomorrow. Hermoine said she didn't care, that it couldn't wait  
another day. Secretly she knew if she waited another day, she might lose her nerve. So  
the plan was set. As soon as lunch break began the next day, Hermoine would find Harry  
and take him somewhere and tell him.   
  
Hermoine didn't sleep a wink that night. Around 4:30 in the morning, she finally gave up  
trying to sleep and went down to the common room.  
  
Little did she know, she wasn't the only one who couldn't sleep that night.  
Ron laid awake in his bed, unable to sleep. Ironically it was the same reason that  
Hermoine couldn't sleep, but with far different consequences.  
  
You see the reason Ron couldn't sleep is because he had decided to tell Michelle that he liked her and wanted to go to the ball with her, and he was too anxious to sleep. So after tossing and turning till 4:30 in the morning, Ron finally decided he would go down to the common room.  
  
Ron entered the common room and was suprised that he wasn't the only one with sleep  
problems that night.  
  
Hermoine was sitting in a chair by the fire. Just staring off into space.  
  
"What are u doing up?" Ron asked, making Hermoine jump three feet in the air from  
shock.  
  
"Whoa, calm down Hermoine, it's just me." Ron said soothingly.  
  
"Oh Ron. You scared me to death." Hermoine said breathing hard.  
  
"Sorry about that." Ron said sitting down opposite of her.  
  
"So why are u up?" Ron asked her again.  
  
"Can't sleep. What about you?" Hermoine asked.  
  
"Can't sleep either. Why can't you sleep?" Ron asked her.  
  
"Why can't you?" Hermoine returned the question, hoping that she didn't have to answer.  
  
"I asked first." Ron replied with a smile.  
  
"Well I just have things on my mind." Hermoine said   
  
"OK. So what about Harry?" Ron said knowingly.  
  
"What makes you think it's Harry?" Hermoine asked.  
  
"Come on now Hermoine. Let's just skip all the bullshit and get to the point. Why is Harry  
making it where you can't sleep. And I don't mean that in a good way either." Ron said  
with a smile.  
  
"OK. OK. If you must know.........."  
  
Hermoine preceded to tell Ron what had happened.  
  
........And tomorrow I'm going to tell him how I feel." Hermoine told Ron.  
  
Ron sat in silence for a minute, then said, "Well it's about damn time someone did  
something between the two of you."  
  
Hermoine just laughed. Then Ron joined in.  
  
After a few minutes of a much needed laugh the two friends were quiet.  
  
"So why can't you sleep?" Hermoine asked Ron suddenly.  
  
"Umm no reason." Ron said clearly not wanting to answer the question.  
  
"Oh come on Ron. you can tell me." Hermoine said  
  
"Well if you must know IamplanningonaskingMichelletotheend-of-termdancetomorrow."  
Ron said this rather rushed and his face was as red as his hair when he was done.  
  
Hermoine just smiled and said, "Well it's about time Ron."  
  
The two friends didn't realize that it was now 6:00, and once Hermoine looked at the  
clock she suggested that it was time for both of them to get ready for school, and maybe  
get an early breakfast.  
  
The two friends parted ways and began to get ready for a big day for the both of them.  
  
*******  
  
Hermoine had never wanted time to go slower, yet go fast in her life. On one hand she  
was really nervous and wished that there was another way to tell Harry, but on the other  
hand, she was really looking forward to when this would be over.  
  
of course since Hermoine didn't really want the time to go fast, it flew, and before she  
knew it, the bell rang for lunch. This meant two things. First, she had to go tell Harry now.  
And secondly, school was out the rest of the day for the Quidditch match.  
(A/N: I don't know if they do this or not, but they are in my story.)  
Hermoine found that finding Harry was harder than she thought it was going to be. She  
looked everywhere. In the Great Hall. In the common room. In his dormitories. She even  
checked in the library. She finally decided to give up and just hope to see him in the halls  
or something, then she got a thought. She walked, no ran was more like it to the  
Quidditch field. And sure enough there was Harry. Just sitting in the stands, staring at the  
field.  
  
Hermoine stopped and got her breath. Then worked up her courage.  
  
Once she got up the nerve she marched herself straight up to Harry and sat down beside  
him.  
  
"What are u doing out here?" Hermoine asked him.  
  
"Just thinking." Harry replied.  
  
"About what?" Hermoine asked.  
  
"You know I remember when one of the biggest things I had to worry about was  
Quidditch. Now it really just doesn't matter anymore." Harry said   
  
Hermoine wasn't really shocked by this statement. After all if she had been through the  
things that Harry had been through, Quidditch probably wouldn't have mattered to her  
either.  
  
"I have to talk to you Harry." Hermoine said out of no where.  
  
"About what?" Harry asked softly.  
  
"About my this whole thing between you and me."   
  
Harry started to say something, but she interrupted him, "No, just listen Harry."  
  
Once she was satisfied Harry wasn't going to say anything. She began:  
  
"Harry we have been friends for over 7 years. And in the time we have been friends, I have  
gotten to know everything there is to know about you. I know your pains, I know your  
loves. I know the things that bother you and the things that make you happy. I know how  
you worry more for your friends than you do about yourself, and I have also learned that  
in the end, you will always stand by your friends." Hermoine paused to work up the  
courage for what she had to say next,   
  
"Harry. The real reason I wanted to talk to you is to tell you one simple thing." She  
paused again. "Harry, I Love You."  
  
There was a long long pause after Hermoine said this in which it seemed as the entire  
world held it's breath.  
  
Then Harry finally had a reaction to what Hermoine had said, but it wasn't with words. He  
began to cry. Silent tears were slowly streaming down his face.   
  
Hermoine was more than confused by this.  
  
"Why are you crying Harry?"  
  
This was not the reaction she had expected.  
  
Harry didn't say anything.  
  
"Harry why are you crying?" Hermoine said a little more forceful.  
  
Harry finally said something, "Because now I know that I'm screwed. Now that I know  
you love me, there is nothing I can do to stop this. I can't hold myself back. I love you,  
and I know that if you love me too I can't stop myself from wanting you."  
  
Hermoine's heart leapt at this statement, but something was holding her back from just  
grabbing Harry and kissing him, the tears that were still streaming down her face.  
  
"Then why are you crying?" Hermoine asked again.  
  
"Because now I know that all the fears I have about you are possible. All the fear I have of  
losing you is true. I can lose you. Right now this instant. You could die. You could be  
captured, you could be used against me. But I know that no matter what I do. I can't stop  
myself from loving you."  
  
Harry turned to face her then. He still had tears streaming down his face, but a slight smile  
played on the ends of his lips. It wasn't a real smile, not yet, but it was a start.  
  
Hermoine reached up and wiped his cheeks softly. Their eyes locked and like magnets  
moved toward each other.  
  
Their lips met in a glorious kiss.  
  
Inside Hermoine it was an emotional release. It was like all the pain she had ever felt  
in her life just disappeared and was replaced by extacy.  
  
To Harry this was the most glorious feeling he had ever had. It was a mix of emotions. It  
was the best thing that had even happened to him, but it was also the worst. Because he  
knew now that no matter what happened, he would give his life for this girl.   
  
The two pair of lips separated and stared into each other's eyes.  
A voice suddenly split the silence, "Well it's about damned time."   
  
Harry and Hermoine both looked to find James standing there. With Ron and Michelle  
standing behind him holding hands.  
  
Harry just smiled a small smile and turned back to Hermoine. Just as Hermoine was  
turning back to him.  
  
"Hey you two might wanna break this things up, because the whole school is coming. You  
know, that big Quidditch match you have in about, oh say, 20 minutes?" James said.  
  
"Oh yea, that." Harry said.  
  
He looked back to Hermoine.  
  
"I have to go get my broom, and then go to the locker room to change." Harry said.  
  
"Allright." Hermoine said with a small smile.  
  
Harry got up and left, just as it seemed the entire school was walking down the steps  
toward him.  
  
Once Harry had reached the school he found that most of the school had in fact been  
going down to the Quidditch match. Because the halls were pretty much empty. Once  
Harry got his broom from his dormitories, he walked back down to the Quidditch dressing  
room.  
  
He was almost there when he noticed something small running away from the little hut  
where the Quidditch things were kept.  
  
Even though the match was 15 minutes away, there was just something that made him stop and investigate.  
  
He followed the small thing until he saw that it was a small rat.  
  
Harry began running at this point. He knew that there was almost no chance that this rat  
was the one he really wanted to find, but he just had to see.  
  
He fired a curse at it, a freezing curse, and by some miracle, or it was pretty much just the  
fact that Harry was just that good, it hit the small rat, stopping it dead.  
  
He walked up and saw the greatest sight he had ever seen. The rat had a metallic paw.  
Harry could have jumped for joy, but instead he picked up the rat and ran as fast as he  
could to Dumbledore's office.  
  
Harry practically screamed "Cockroach Cluster"  
  
Once the door opened he ran in to find Dumbledore sitting at his desk reading a book.  
  
"yes Harry" Dumbledore said with a smile.  
  
"Look at what I found Albus." Harry said holding out the rat.  
  
"Is that who I think it is?" Dumbledore said with a look of hopefulness in his eyes.  
  
"Well there is only one way to know." Harry said.  
  
He threw the rat to the floor and said, "on three Albus?"  
  
Dumbledore nodded  
  
"Allright, One, Two...THREE" Harry screamed.  
  
A bright blue light erupted from both wands and hit the rat.  
  
And a second later, sure enough, there, laying on the floor, was Petter Pettigrew. 


	15. Chapter 14

A/N: This is the last easy going chapter. In the coming chapters there will be harsh words, torture, more harsh words, and some sex. If this bothers you quit reading now. But I do promise that those words and scenes only make the story better. Please review.  
  
Thanks to all my reviewers. There are only a few of you, but thank you none the less.  
  
Thanks to:  
  
Caty (A Ton)  
Barbara C  
Duckies  
HermoineandHarry4ever  
BunnyGirl  
Chapter 14  
"Wormtail." Harry said with venom in his voice.  
  
The man on the floor slowly started coming to from the freezing spell Harry had hit him with.  
  
He moaned softly. Trying to get his barings. Trying to figure out where he was.  
  
'The last thing I remember I was running away from the little hut where the Quidditch supplies are kept. I felt a small ting of pain and then........' Wormtail's thoughts were interrupted by Dumbledore.  
  
"AH. Mr. Pettigrew. So nice of you to join us."  
  
Wormtail looked up to find Albus Dumbledore and Harry Potter staring back at him.  
  
He began to quiver in fear.  
  
Harry pointed his wand and muttered somthing. Wormtail felt ropes go around his feet and legs.  
  
Dumbledore quickly summond Professor McGongall and Professor Snape.  
  
No one said a word until Professor Snape arrived, carring a small vile of something.  
  
Dumbledore then turned to his fire and threw a powder into it, and said, "Cornelius Fudge"  
  
Seconds later the head of the Minister of Magic appeared in the fire.  
  
Before anyone spoke, Dumbledore turned to Harry and said, "I believe you have a Quidditch match starting in a very few minutes."  
  
"I want to stay." Harry said defiantly.  
  
"You need to go. Don't sacrifice your house for this. We will take care of this, I swear to you." Dumbledore said, an unsaid promise passing between them, 'We will free Sirus.'  
  
Harry just nodded and excused himself.  
  
He ran to the Quidditch Locker Room to find his entire team in a panic looking for him.   
  
"Sorry I'm late guys, I will explain later. I was with Dumbledore."   
  
No one said a word to him. They just nodded and stood up.  
  
The Gryffindor house Quidditch team marched onto the field two by two, and took off the same way, with Harry bringing up the rear.  
  
Up in Dumbledore's office Snape had already administered the truth serum, that Dumbledore had had him bring, to Wormtail. They group of people were waiting quietly for it to take effect.  
  
Dumbledore had hastedly explained to the Minister what was going on. He thought it was rubbish of course, 'how could Sirus Black not be guilty?' He said.  
  
'Just wait Cornelius.' Dumbledore had said, eyes twinkling.  
  
Wormtail had finally rolled over onto his back and his eyes had glazed over, showing that the serum had taken effect.  
  
Dumbledore began the questioning.  
  
********  
  
Down at the Quidditch pitch the match was moving along at a feverous pace.  
  
The score was already 70 to 40, in favor of Gryffindor. It seemed that neither keeper could stop anyone.  
  
Harry was sitting idly 100 feet above all the action, glancing around as fast as he could. He wanted this match over so he could go see about Wormtail.  
  
Seconds after he had this though he saw a glint of gold wings toward the Slytherin end of the field. He immediatly flew off after it, and he could hear Malfoy behind him.  
  
*********  
Back in Dumbledore's office the questioning was almost over. After the Minister had been convinced of Sirus's innnocence, he told Dumbledore to hold Wormtail there and he would send his best auror's to retrieve him.  
  
Dumbledore agreed and the head of Cornelius Fudge dissappeard from view.  
  
Snape then asked Dumbledore, "Would u like me to administer the anti serus now?"  
  
"No Severus, I still have a few questions." Dumbledore replied.  
  
"Peter, why were you at Hogwarts today?" he asked.  
  
"The Dark Lord sent me on a mission." He replied hollowly.  
  
"And what was your mission." Dumbledore asked.  
  
Wormtail's empty voice replied, "To capture Harry Potter."  
  
************  
Harry was diving fast for the snitch, and it was almost in his grasp, when suddenly a bludger came flying out of no where and caused him to slam on the breaks and run smack into Malfoy.  
  
Both boys were fine and could still see the snitch, although it was three times as far as it had been.  
  
**************  
  
"And how were you going to capture Mr. Potter?" Dumbledore asked.  
  
"Using a portkey." came the reply.  
  
"What were you turning into a portkey?" Dumbledore asked.  
  
"The Quidditch Snitch." Wormtail said.  
*************  
  
Harry was mere feet from the snitch now. Malfoy was 10 yards behind. Harry had gotten the jump on his after their collision.  
  
He sped up and was less than a foot from the snitch, he reached his hand out.  
  
*************  
Dumbledore immediatly apparated himself to the Quidditch pitch. He arrived just in time to see Harry close his had over the snitch.  
  
********  
  
'I've got it. Thank god. Now I can go see about ..............' His thoughts trailed off and he felt his body being pulled by his navel.  
  
"Oh shit." Harry muttered as he dissappeared from view.  
  
*********  
Down on the ground where Dumbledore was all he could do was sigh a great sigh of anger. Anger at himself for not moving fast enough. And anger at Voldemort for tormenting this boy.  
  
Once Harry was gone it seemed as if everyone single person in the stands went from screaming cheers to complete and utter silence.  
  
The only thing that could be heard clearly, and that was only by the people sitting in the Gryiffindor box, was the scream emitted by a young women. Instantly it seemed as if all hell broke loose. People were screaming and yelling. Some were in shock, others in fear. The only person who didn't show much emotion was Hermoine. After her scream she just sat there. Not wanting to move, with her eyes closed, hoping against hope that when she opened her eyes Harry would in front of her, flying around with the snitch in his hand.  
  
When Hermoine opened her eyes all she saw was a sky with no Harry in it.  
  
Harry was gone.  
  
And so was her heart. 


	16. Chapter 15

A/N: Thanks to all of my reviewers. I have 13 now. And that's not enough. So please people, review.  
Chapter 15  
In the moments that followed the dissappearance of Harry it seemed as if the world at Hogwarts might explode. People were screaming shouts of fear. Fear born of confusion. Ron had already stormed the Quidditch pitch, James in tow, once Ron had spotted Dumbldedore he headed straight for him. The rest of the order quickly followed Ron's lead. Dumbledore told them to go up to his office and wait. Ron and James led the way while Michelle lead a catatonic Hermoine behind them. Ron stopped suddenly and asked James if he would go retrive Malfoy. James nodded and took off in a run. The group, minus James and Malfoy, arrived at the entrance to Dumbledore's office to find Professor McGonagall waiting on them. She just simply told them to wait. They four of them stood and waited for not more than 5 miutes when they heard running coming up the hallway. The cause of the sounds were standing there seconds later. James and Malfoy were both trying to catch their breaths. Suddenly the door of Dumbledore's office opened and two men walked out, holding a third man between them. "Wormtail?" Ron said shocked.  
  
Not a moment after that Dumbledore apparated to that very spot and they group entered his office. The table was there again, and miraculously all of the members were already sitting there. Once the younger members sat down, everyone was there, except Harry. Dumbledore told them that two auror's had arrived moments ago while he was down on the Quidditch pitch and that they were taking away Petter Pettigrew. He told them what had happened earlier with Harry and then with the questioning of Wormtail.  
  
"That's great. Sirus is free now, right?" Ron asked Dumbldore.  
  
"Yes. That is correct. Sirus should be joining us soon actually." Dumbledore replied.  
  
"Umm Can I ask something?" James said.  
  
"Of course." Dumbledore said.  
  
"WHERE THE HELL IS HARRY?" James shouted.  
  
Everyone was taken aback by this. Everyone except Dumbledore and Hermoine. Hermoine didn't seem to be even listening to anything anyone said at this moment.  
  
Dumbledore grew serious at this moment, "I'm not sure. Professore McGonagall asked Mr. Pettigrew of course, but all he knew is that it was in Eastern Eurpose, in or around Russia.. It's obvois that Voldemort wanted this knowledge to be secret."  
  
"So there is no way to find him?" Ron asked.  
  
"I'm not sure." Dumbledore said.  
  
"What about a locator spell?" Michelle asked.  
  
"That only works if the person has traveled physically. Not by portkey or apparation." Professor McGonagall answered her.  
  
"What about dragonhounds?" James asked.  
  
"That would work, but we don't know where to start looking." Dumbledore responded.  
  
"So what, there is nothing we can do?" Ron asked frustrated  
  
"I'm not sure Ron." Dumbledore said truthfully.  
  
Ron pounded the table with his fist in frustration.  
  
*******  
  
Harry didn't know where he was. One moment he had grabbed the snitch and the next he was....well here. All he knew is that as soon as the portkey had sent him wherever it was that it had sent him, he was knocked immediatly unconscience. Something very hard had hit him in the head and he was knocked out. He woke up minutes later only to find that it was completly dark and for some reason everytime he tried to use his wand, something stopped the light from working. He walked and walked in any direction, but not matter how far he walked he never got to anything.  
  
Harry was becoming frustrated. He tried apparating, but nothing happened. He tried a million things, but none of them worked. None of his magic worked.  
  
He tried again at the lighting spell, but, once again, no luck.  
  
"Damn it." Harry hissed in frustration.  
  
"Mr. Potter." A voice said.   
  
Harry looked around in the dark, but the voice seemed to come from everywhere.  
  
"Welcome." The voice said again.  
  
"Where am I?" Harry said.  
  
There was no reply.  
  
"Why can't I use my magic?" Harry shouted in fury.  
  
"When you were knocked unconscience I injected you with a serum that stops you from using magic for the time being." The cold voice said back.  
  
"Enyine." Harry replied, naming the serum. It was more of a statement than a question.  
  
"Very good Mr. Potter." the voice said again.  
  
Seconds later Harry felt ropes come around his arms and legs. And he felt like he was pushed down on to his stomach.  
  
Once he was in a position that he couldn't move, the lights came on.  
  
Harry found himself in a small room. Not more thatn 10 ft. by 10 ft.  
  
'Must be magic that kept me walking.' Harry thought to himself.  
  
He heard a voice behind him say, "You can't move Mr. Potter, so it's no use trying.  
  
The man walked around to the front of Harry and squatted down to Harry's level.  
  
Harry was looking directly into the face of Voldemort. The face that had killed his parents. The face that had caused so much pain. The eyes like a snake. His skin white and scaly.  
  
"Voldemort." Harry said with venom in his voice.  
  
"Mr. Potter." Voldemort replied.  
  
Voldemort then raised his wand and pointed it at Harry and said, "Crucio."  
  
Because of Harry's training, this had no effect on him.  
  
"Very good Mr. Potter." Voldemort said again.  
  
"I was sure that your training had already prepared you for resistance to curses, so I made appropriate plans." Voldemort said with a smirk.  
  
Two men suddenly apparated into the room then.  
  
One was tall, probably 6'5" or 6'6", and skinny, the other was probably 6'1" or 6' and chunky.  
  
The men both carried breifcases. They made a table appear beside the table Harry was laying on. The two men sat their breifcases down and opened them. Inside were various tools of torture. Knife, skivs. A few other differant types of things.  
  
"See I know that you can resist magical pain, but real pain, that is something differant." Voldemort said.  
  
Then he turned and nodded to the larger man.  
  
The man removed a small knife and cut open Harry's shirt.  
  
He then place the knife in the small of Harry's back and make a small cut in his skin.  
  
Harry winced slightly.  
  
"Did that hurt?" Voldemort asked him. " I sure hope not. I hope you can stand a lot, that way you can stay conscience longer."  
  
With that, the man slide the entire 5 inch length of the knife into Harry back. Parallel with his back, just under the skin.  
  
Harry screamed in agony and blood seeped from his back.   
  
The man began cutting upwards on Harry back. Effectivly peeling Harry's skin partially off his back.  
  
Harry stopped screaming. The pain had become to much to scream, all he could do was hold his mouth open in a silent scream and hold his breath. Hoping for the pain to reside.  
  
It never did.  
********  
  
Back in Dumbldore's office Hermoine sudeenly screamed in agony. Her scream was blood curdling and deafining.  
  
She fell out of her chair and onto the floor.  
  
She stopped screaming and laid there with slient tears running down her face.  
  
Instantly everyone was around her.  
  
"What happened?" Ron asked her.  
  
"I don't know I felt this awful pain in my back. If felt like I was being stabbed. And when the pain hit I had this vision of Harry screaming." Hermoine said sobbing.  
  
Ron helped her to stand and sit in her seat.  
  
She was still crying as Dumbledore began talking, "Miss Granger it seems that you are feeling the pain that Harry must be feeling."  
  
"So he's being tortured?" Ron said anger begining to wash over him.  
  
"It would appear so Mr. Weasley. We have no proof of this of course, but it would seem so." Dumbledore replied.  
  
"So she is feeling his pain?" James asked.  
  
"To an extent." Professor McGonagall answered him.   
  
Michelle asked a question next, "Could this help us find him?"  
  
"Possibly." Dumbledore said, "But right now I think it is best if everyone went to rest while the Professor's, Mr. Richardson, and myself discuss things."  
  
Everyone except Hermoine nodded and stood up from their seats.  
  
"No." Hermoine said softly.  
  
Everyone stopped to look at her.  
  
"I'm not going to go rest. I will not go lay in the comfort of my bed while Harry is being tortured." she said in defiance.  
  
"Well what do you suppose we do?" Ron asked.  
  
"I'm going after him. If I can sense his pain, then perhaps it will get stonger if I get nearer to him, or perhaps I can get another vision to help me find him." Hermoine said matter-of-factly.  
  
"That's crazy, you wouldn't even know where to begin." Ron replied.  
  
"I don't care Ron. I will search this entire Earth until I find him." Hermoine said.  
  
Ron opened his mouth to argue, but Hermoine interrupted him, "And you can either help me, or leave me alone."   
  
With that all of the other younger members of the order looked at each other and nodded. They all sat back down.  
  
"Now. Dumbledore. Are you going to help us or not?" Hermoine asked him.  
  
"Well of course." Dumbledore said. "But I don't know exactly what you plan to do."  
  
"There has to be something. And we will find it." Hermoine said with determination in her voice.  
  
"And how do u suppose we just find it?" Ron said.  
  
"We will research. We will travel. We will contact every person we know and ask." Hermoine answered him.  
  
"Well let's get started." Ron said.  
  
"Allright, well I figure, Professor McGonagall, Michelle, and myself can go to the library, just to check if there is something that could help us, and Professor Dumbledore could contact the ministry and see if, by some odd chance, they know a solution. And everyone else can just start contacting people." Hermoine said.  
  
"Sounds good to me." Dumbledore said.   
  
Somehow someway Hermoine had taken over this group. Everyone got up and sat to their task.  
A/N: Allright guys. I know this chapter sucked. I'm sorry but I just had some writer's block as how to handle this. The next chapter won't be much better, but it will be better. But then, after that, it will pick up once again. Please review. Thanks. 


	17. Chapter 16

A/N: This chapter isn't much better, but it is slightly better.  
  
Thanks to all my reviewers, i now have 25! I need more!!!! Please?  
Chapter 16  
Hermoine woke up to someone shaking her. Her back hurt, and her face was stuck to  
something. Then she realized she had fallen asleep, again, in the library.   
  
She looked up through bloodshot eyes to find Michelle waking her up to go to their first  
class of the day, which was potions. Dumbledore had decided that it was best if everyone  
involved with the Order should continue class as normal. Of course everyone argued with  
this, except Hermoine. They ended up going to classes as normal, despite their arguments.  
They went to class and acted normally, which was very hard, seeing as how every kept  
asking them all where Harry was. They couldn't answer of course, so they just either  
ignored the question, or made up an answer.  
  
It had been 4 days since Harry had disappeared, and they had still found nothing.  
Dumbledore had asked everyone at the Ministry, all of the other members had done all  
they could. So now everyone, including professors, spent every minute they could in the  
Library. Even Snape helped every now and then.  
  
"Come on Hermoine, we have to go to Snape's class." Michelle said.  
  
Hermoine just nodded her head and stood up on shaky legs. "Whoa there. You gonna be  
allright to go to class?"  
  
"Yeah I'll be fine just give me a minute." Hermoine responded.  
  
"Pulled another all-nighter in here huh?" Michelle asked the exhausted girl.  
  
Hermoine replied to the question, "Yes." and then with frustration showing through in her  
voice, "And I still haven't found a damn thing."  
  
"Well come on. The only thing that would make this worse is getting points taken off for  
being late to Potions, so let's go." Michelle said pulling Hermoine behind her.  
  
"Allright Allright." Hermoine said.  
  
The two girls reached the potion dungeon not a second to late, because as soon as they  
walked in, so did Snape. They had just sat down when he turned his eyes to the class, so  
they didn't get into trouble. The class began the same way as always. Snape gave out the  
assignment, took off points from at least one Gryffindor, and the proceeded to sit and  
stare and people, waiting for a mistake.  
  
Hermoine began adding a root to her cauldron when suddenly a sharp pain shot through  
her left leg, and seconds later she blacked out. While she was blacked out images flashed  
through her mind. An image of Harry in a small room being tortured by two men. A high  
cold laugh, and then a book appeared. An old book. The cover was almost worn off. It  
looked like no one had read it in a long time. The bindings were worn and the title was  
smudged on the cover. The book opened and then the image of Harry being free flashed in  
her mind, then the images were no more.  
********  
Harry awoke to the sounds of someone entering the room where he had been help  
prisoner. He didn't know how long he had been here. He had tried to keep track at first,  
but he couldn't. There was too much pain and not enough time to think. After everytime  
that he was tortured a man would enter and close his wounds, somewhat. Then, not to  
long after the man healing him left, the two men who tortured him returned to open his  
wounds once again.   
  
Harry looked up to see Voldemort entering the room.  
  
"So Harry how are you holding up?" he asked  
  
"Just great. Never felt better in my life." Harry replied with a voice very horse from  
screaming.  
  
Voldemort just smiled, "Good Harry. Good."  
  
The two men that Harry had gotten to know too well of late came in next.   
  
They carried their usual briefcases with them. They sat down their cases and opened them,  
except this time there were different kinds of things in them. There was a knife that had a  
hook on the back, a corkscrew, a solid piece of metal, and a few other things.  
  
The shorter man grabbed the knife with a hook on it and walked over to Harry. Harry felt  
something press onto his left leg, and then he felt immense pain as the knife was pushed  
into his skin. The pain stopped suddenly as the knife was removed. Then the pain was  
back as the hook was inserted into his skin and pulled up his leg. Harry could feel his skin  
splitting open. Harry screamed again, but not for long, because he finally lost his voice,  
and couldn't scream anymore.  
*******  
Hermoine awoke to find herself in Dumbledore's office, on a couch that she had never  
seen before. She assumed Dumbledore had transfigured something into it. She sat and  
looked around until she saw Dumbledore sitting at his desk reading a book.  
  
He noticed her sitting up and sat the book down. "Ahh Miss Granger, so glad your awake.  
How do you feel?"  
  
"I feel allright, just a little tired." Hermoine replied.  
  
Dumbledore just nodded his head and said, "As you should be. You have been sleeping in  
the library have you not?"  
  
"Only on accident." Hermoine replied.  
  
"It's quite allright." Dumbledore said.  
  
Then suddenly all of the images that Hermoine had while she was passed out came  
flooding back.  
  
"Sir when I passed out I had all these visions. I saw Harry laying on a table being torture  
by two men and Voldemort, and then I saw a book. And when the book opened I saw  
Harry being freed."  
Hermoine said very rushed.  
  
Dumbledore didn't say anything, but his face was scrunched up in a way that one could tell  
he was thinking very hard.  
  
"Would you recognize the book if you saw it again?" He asked her.  
  
"yes." Hermoine said.  
  
"Well I think that, if you are up to it, you may want to return to the library." Dumbledore  
said.  
  
"Right away." Hermoine said getting up unsteadily.  
  
Once she got her legs she took off for the Library.  
  
Once she got to the library she didn't go straight to the restricted section, like she had been  
everyday, but to a very well visited section of the library. She began pulling out book after  
book looking at them for a moment, then dropping them once she found that they were  
not the one she was looking for.  
  
She looked for just a few minutes, until she had cleared off tow or three shelves, and then  
she found it.  
  
It was a small volume, very worn. It was gray with bindings that were falling apart. She  
sat down at a table and opened it.  
'A Guide to Telekinesis'  
  
by  
  
James G. Wolfe  
Hermoine inwardly cursed herself for not thinking of this sooner. She read the table of  
contents and right there was a section on emotional connections.  
  
She turned to that page and began reading. It said:  
  
'It is possible that two people may share an emotional connection rather than a telekinetic  
one. This connection isn't as strong as a telekinetic one, but rather it is a gateway from one  
person to another. The two parties can feel each others pain, sadness, pleasure, any  
emotion. As long as it is very strong.'  
  
Hermoine immediately jumped up and practically ran to Dumbledore's office.  
  
She screamed that password at the entrance and it slid open.   
  
She ran to Dumbledore's desk and threw down the book and pointed.  
  
Dumbledore didn't say anything, he just read.  
  
After he was done reading he looked up at Hermoine with a smile and said, "I suppose we  
had better find this James G. Wolfe and go have a little chat about this, don't you think?"  
  
"Absolutely." Hermoine said.  
  
"Allright then, I'll find him, you go get the others and you and the rest of the order will  
leave as soon as possible. I would love to go myself, but since school is still in session, I  
must stay. And the rest of the professors shall have to as well." Dumbledore said with  
smile.  
  
Hermoine just nodded and ran back out of Dumbledore's office to find everyone. 


	18. Chapter 17

A/N: I decided to put more James in the chapter.  
Once Hermoine had found everyone and explained the situation, everyone went to pack  
some things for their journey.   
  
James didn't really know what to pack. He didn't know how long that they would be gone,  
so he just packed a few of everything, figuring that he could just wash anything dirty with  
magic. He asked Ron, and Ron thought the same thing. Once he had a small duffel bag  
packed, and Ron had a few things packed in a bag as well, the two headed out to meet the  
girls, and Malfoy, and head to Dumbledore's office.   
  
The entered the office to find the familiar table and chairs there. With all of the usual  
members seated there.  
  
Once everyone was sitting, Dumbledore began, "I have found where the author of the  
book is. He is currently in a remote village in Romania."  
  
"Umm how exactly did you find him?" James asked.  
  
"Well let's just say I know people." Dumbledore said with a wink.  
  
"Aight" James said.  
  
"So how are we supposed to get to remote Romania?" Hermoine asked.  
  
"Well you can travel by broomsticks." Dumbledore said, but before he could even finish  
the thought, James interrupted, "No."  
  
Everyone but Michelle looked at him with a question in their eyes.  
  
"I hate flying. I would like to stay right here on the ground thank you." James said.  
  
"Well I suppose one of the we could create a portkey." Dumbledore said, "But I'm not  
sure how you would get either back here, or if you figure out how to find Harry."  
  
"Well we can't apparate, because Ron, Hermoine, mad Malfoy don't know how, I suppose  
you could show us how to create a portkey." James said.  
  
"Wait, you know how to apparate?" Ron asked James and Michelle.  
  
"Yeah, We aren't supposed to know how, but it makes you wonder how much you can  
learn with the right materials, and no supervision." Michelle said with a smile.  
  
*********  
Harry had woke up after getting some much needed sleep. He really couldn't believe that  
he was allowed to sleep, and when he voiced his question to Voldemort, he was replied  
with a laugh and then he was told, "You can't scream if you pass out from exhaustion."  
  
"Why are you torturing me?" Harry asked.  
  
"You will see soon enough." Voldemort replied, then the men entered and Harry was  
rolled over on his back for the first time.  
  
The front of his shirt was ripped the rest of the way off. The taller man removed a  
corkscrew from his case and placed it on Harry's navel.  
  
The man began screwing the corkscrew, effectively making it go into Harry's skin.  
  
The pain was almost unbearable, but no matter how hard Harry tried, he couldn't make  
himself black out.  
  
His screams were only topped by the laugh of Voldemort.  
  
The other man walked to Harry's feet and, using a small knife, began ripping off Harry's  
toenails one by one.  
  
Harry wanted to cry, but he wouldn't. He wouldn't show that weakness in front of  
Voldemort.  
*************  
An hour later the group was finally ready to leave. It was decided that once they had a  
solution, they would send on owl to Dumbledore and he would apparate to them and take  
them where they needed to go.  
  
They were getting ready to grab onto the portkey that Dumbledore had made, when  
Hermoine collapsed.  
  
Once she blacked out she had more visions.  
  
This time she saw a lone building in the middle of a desert. The building was about 2  
storied tall, and she could hear scream coming from it. Harry's screams.  
  
The next thing she was saw lion. A very large lion.   
  
Hermoine came to find herself on the same couch she had been on earlier, with everyone  
looking at her in worry.  
  
"God Hermoine, are you aight?" James asked.  
  
"Yes I'm fine." Hermoine replied her voice shaking a little bit.  
  
"Did you see anything this time?" Dumbledore asked.  
  
"Yes. And I need to go to the library to check on something. I shouldn't be but a few  
moments." She tried to stand but found that her legs weren't working properly.  
  
James, who was closest to her, helped her stand. "Do you want me to walk with you?" he  
asked.  
  
Hermoine just nodded and the two left.  
  
They arrived at the library a few minutes later, slowed by Hermoine's slow walking.  
  
She walked to the same section she had been in earlier and pulled down several books on  
animals.  
  
She sat down at a table, and James sat beside her. "Look for anything to do with lions."  
She told him.  
  
The two looked for what seemed like an hour until they had several different entries of  
Lions. Hermoine began searching through them. After a few moments Hermoine  
whispered, 'there you are.'  
  
She read for a little while, then suddenly with renewed energy jumped up and walked out  
of the library toward Dumbledore's office, with James right behind her.  
  
James didn't say anything as they walked.  
  
The arrived back in Dumbledore's office to find everyone almost exactly as they left them.  
  
"What have ya'll been doin for like an hour?" James asked.  
  
"Listening to Dumbledore tell stories." Michelle said.  
  
"Oh, aight then." James said.  
  
Hermoine began speaking this time, "We don't have to go after that writer, I know where  
Harry is."  
  
"And where is that?" Ron asked.  
  
"In the Sahara desert." Hermoine said.  
  
"Umm how do you know that?" Malfoy asked.  
  
"In my vision I saw a Lion. I looked in the books we have of animals and I found the exact  
lion that was in my vision. It is an African Lion that is indigenous only to the Sahara  
Desert."  
  
Hermoine said this through a huge smile.  
  
"Well it appears you are going to the Sahara Desert. Very good Miss Granger."  
Dumbledore said with a smile.  
  
The group of students gathered around Dumbledore and laid a hand upon a small letter  
opener that he had turned into a portkey.  
  
They all felt the pull on their navels, and they were gone. 


	19. Chapter 18

The group suddenly found themselves surrounded by a barren wasteland that was the  
desert. As far as the eye could see, there was nothing. No trees, no nothing. The Sun  
shone down on them, making the sweltering heat feel all that much worse. Instantly  
everyone was sweating. It was immediately decided that less clothes were going to be  
needed. The group still had on their school robes and it was an awful heat. They removed  
their robes and all of them quickly changed clothes, each facing away from everyone else.  
Once they all had shorts and T-shirts or tank tops, they were ready to begin looking.  
  
James pulled out his wand and said, "Locatoeur Harry" and the wand instantly pointed to  
James west, in the direct path of the sun.  
  
The group turned and began marching.  
  
"You know this would be a lot easier if we had broomsticks." Michelle said pointedly at  
her brother.  
  
Everyone laughed except Hermoine. She was thinking about Harry. Not for the first time.  
She thought about all of the pain he must be going through. She had only felt his pain for  
mere seconds, and it was incredible, she felt a great swell of sadness at this. Then a great  
swell of anger. Whatever it was that was hurting her Harry was going to die. She had just  
got him. She had just gotten his love, when he was taken from her. Oh yes, someone was  
going to pay, and she knew just who it was.  
*********  
  
Harry was being tortured, again. But it wasn't as bad this time. He had developed a block  
to the pain. It didn't seem as bad. Instead of feeling like he was dying, he just felt like he  
was having his limbs broken. Which believe it or not, was an improvement.  
  
He wasn't really screaming anymore, just grimacing in pain.  
  
The two men had stopped for a moment, apparently to switch devices, when a man  
entered. The man that entered was someone who Harry hated almost as much as  
Voldemort. It was Lucious Malfoy.  
  
"Master." Lucious said, "They are in the desert, they should be here within the hour."  
  
"Excellent Lucious." Voldemort said looking very pleased.  
  
Luciuos bowed and, with a last look of hate at Harry, left quickly.  
  
"It seems, " Voldemort began, "That you friends have come to try and rescue you."  
  
"You had to have known they would." Harry said  
  
"Oh yes. I knew." Voldemort said with a cruel smile, "In fact, I was counting on it."  
  
With that Voldemort exited the room, while the men continued the work.  
  
**********  
"Locateur Harry" James said again. His wand pointing straight ahead and slightly to the  
left.  
  
The group of young wizards and witches began marching in the direction the wand had  
pointed. Once they reached the top of a small hill of sand they saw a small building. It  
seemed to be made of wood.  
  
"That's it." Hermoine said.  
  
"Good." James said.  
  
"Well what now?" Michelle asked.   
  
Instead of Hermoine answering Michelle's question, Malfoy did.  
  
"Well I think someone should circle the house from a distance, to check for any other  
exits. I'm sure there are perimiter alerts, they probably already know we are here. But it  
will be good to know if there was any other exits. I'm sure they are torturing him  
underground, because that house would become too hot. If there are two exits, we should  
split up and approach from both sides."  
  
Malfoy said this entire statement without looking at the group. Once he turned his attention  
he found everyone staring at him amazed.  
  
"What?" asked Malfoy.  
  
"Nothing." everyone murmured.  
  
They were all secretly suprised that Malfoy could coordinate and attack.  
  
"Aight, well I figure that the two teams should be like this, Me, Michelle, and James, and  
then Hermoine and Ron."  
  
Everyone just nodded their agreement.  
  
James then spoke up, "Hermoine, you and Ron ought to approach from the back since there is only two of you.If there is a back exit, raise your wand and fire blue sparks then move it., if there isn't, just come back. "  
  
Hermoine nodded and began walking off. She stopped when she noticed Ron wasn't with  
her. He was hugging Michelle and whispering to her. She nodded, they shared a brief kiss  
and Ron ran to Hermoine.  
Minutes after Hermoine and Ron had left, they saw blue sparks fly into the air.  
  
James turned to Michelle and Malfoy, they nodded, and the group of three began a slow  
crouching walk up to the front of the building.  
  
In the back Hermoine and Ron did they same.  
  
James reached the door first. He told Michelle to open the door from the side and he  
would go in first.  
  
They all pulled their wands, and Michelle opened the door.  
  
James came into the room quickly. To his great suprise, there was no one in the first  
room. It was a simple room. It looked just like a family living room. Couches and chairs.  
A table. Michelle and Malfoy entered.  
  
They all looked at each other and shrugged. Seconds later the back door came flying open  
and Ron came flying in followed by Hermoine. They looked around and then looked to  
James, Michelle and Malfoy and shrugged.  
  
There was a hallway coming off of the room. James placed his finger over his mouth, to  
tell them to be quiet, and the pointed to the hallway. Everyone nodded and they began  
moving down it.  
  
At the end of the barren hallway was a stairway.  
  
The had almost reached the stairway when someone could be heard coming up it.  
Everyone moved back, but James. He stood and waited, Once the person got to where  
James could reach them, he simply kicked out and hit them square in the face, knocking  
the person unconscience.  
  
James pulled the person up the rest of the way up the stairs, and rolled him over. It was a  
man that none of them recognized.  
  
James simply hit him in the face again, just to make sure he was out cold, and laid him to  
the side.  
  
They began the descent down the stairway very slowly. Once they reached the bottom they  
found themselves in another corridor. This one was just like the one above, except this one  
had many doors on it. James looked at the others, who shrugged. He pulled his wand and  
whispered, "Locateur Harry." The wand pointed down the corridor to the left.  
  
"You know this is a trap right?" Hermoine whispered to James.  
  
"Do we have another choice?" James responded in a whisper  
  
They walked down the corridor and were almost at the door that the wand had indicated  
when the door directly across from it opened and none other than Voldemort himself  
exited.  
  
He looked to the group and smile a cruel smile and said, "Welcome."  
  
Malfoy was the first to turn and look behind him, thinking of running, behind them was his  
father, accompanied by 3 other people whom, he assumed, were death eaters.  
  
Everyone turned to look with the exception of James. His eyes never left Voldemort.  
  
"As you can see, you aren't going anywhere." Voldemort said.  
  
Suddenly a smack was heard as James had just hauled off and hit Voldemort square in the  
face.  
  
Voldemort's head rocked back. No one moved or uttered a word.   
  
"That was for fucking with my friends." James said.  
  
Voldemort looked absolutely deadly after this. He quickly pulled his wand and said  
Crucio. James began writhing in pain. But he did not fall. Tears were leaking out of his  
closed eyes, but he did not murmur a word of pain.   
  
Once Voldemort had lifted the curse, James simply stood there with his eyes closed until  
he could be sure of himself to open them.  
  
What happened from there was a blur. Hermoine suddenly fired a curse and Voldemort,  
which of course didn't do anything. The Death Eaters began firing on the group, and  
Voldemort himself fired a few. While the battle waged, Malfoy had managed to get to the  
door which the wand said Harry was inside of. He opened it to a truly horrifying sight.  
Two men were standing over a body, doing awful things to it. There was blood  
everywhere. Bloody knifes and different torture devices were all over the place.  
  
Malfoy looked at the person and thought he might throw up. It was Harry. He was bloody  
from head to toe. His skin had been ripped open in more than one place. His eyes were  
both puffed up badly.  
  
Even his toes were bleeding.  
  
Malfoy suddenly became very angry at the scene that lay before him. He completely forgot  
about his wand and launched himself at the two men.  
Harry looked up when he heard a cry of anger to find the greatest, and oddest, sight he had ever seen. Malfoy was launching himself at the two men. 'Malfoy is rescuing me?' Harry thought to  
himself. Then he thought, 'Why do I care who it is, they're here!'  
  
Malfoy hit the taller man first, because he was closest. He kicked the shorter man in the  
head and then turned and punched the taller one in the head, knocking him to the ground.   
The short one stood up and was immediatly knocked down again by Malfoy.  
  
"Hello Potter" Malfoy said after the two men were both on the ground.  
  
"Hey Malfoy." Harry said in a whisper.  
  
Malfoy then said, "Hang on mate, I'm getting you the hell out of here."  
  
Malfoy seemed to remember he had a wand and pulled it out. He put the body bind of both  
of the men. He then helped Harry out of his ropes. He knew that Harry couldn't walk, so he put the levitation charm on him. Malfoy went to the door to check outside. The battle  
still waged.  
  
He turned back to Harry. "I don't think we can get out there."  
  
"If I could only use my magic I could heal myself." Harry said, then he suddenly had a  
thought. He hadn't tried to use his magic since that first day. He then realized he didn't his  
wand, but he didn't really need it anymore, his training had taught him how to do magic  
without it. He reached out his hand and pointed it at one of the briefcases that the men  
carried. "Accio briefcase."  
  
The case floated up and into Harry's hand.  
  
He then dropped the case and put his hand on his heart. Malfoy heard him murmur a few  
words and there was a bright white light that encircled Harry. Once the light was gone,  
Harry stood up and, to Malfoy's disbelief, he was partially healed. He still had severl deep cuts. His stomach wound was still open, slightly. But his toes and face weren't bleeding any longer and his legs looked healed.  
  
"Now then." Harry said, "I want out of this hell hole."  
  
Malfoy nodded and stood aside and Harry blasted the door off its hinges. Harry stepped  
into the battle and began firing curses at the Death Eaters.  
  
No one noticed Harry standing there. Voldemort was the first one. Once Voldemort noticed Harry's partially healed state, the evil wizard disappeared.   
  
'Coward' Harry thought to himself.  
  
Once the Death Eaters realized they were outnumbered and that Voldemort was gone,  
they disappeared as well.  
  
Everyone turned to Harry. No one said a word, until Hermoine ran to him and practically  
tackled him with a hug. Her face was bleeding where something had hit her, but she didn't  
care right now.  
  
'He's here. He's alive. Oh thank god.' Hermoine kept saying over and over in her mind.  
  
Hermoine looked up into his eyes then. Those emerald eyes she loved so much and said in  
a whisper, "Is it really you Harry?"  
  
"Yes it's me Hermoine." Harry replied  
  
Their lips met in a kiss. To Harry it was like all of the pain he had felt in the last few days  
simply wash away. In Hermoine's mind and heart, she felt the same thing.  
  
After a moment of kissing, someone cleared their throat, it was James. "Hey guys, can't  
you wait till we get back to do that? I'm not much of a watch it guy, more of a do it guy."  
  
Everyone laughed and Harry and Hermoine separated their hug. James and Malfoy both gave Harry a handshake and Michelle and Ron both gave him hugs. Harry reached and grabbed Hermoine's hand. They still held hands as they walked out  
of the building.  
"Umm How are we supposed to get back?" Ron asked.  
  
"I'll apparate us home." Harry told him.  
  
"Harry you can't apparate on Hogwarts grounds, you know that." Hermoine said.  
  
Harry smiled and said, "I'll apparate us to Hogsmeade then.  
  
"Cool." Ron said.  
  
Harry enveloped everyone in a massive hug and instantly they disappeared. 


	20. Chapter 19

Chapter 19  
It had been a month since the rescue of Harry from the torturous clutches of Voldemort,  
and suprisingly, life at Hogwarts had returned to normal for the young group of hero's.  
In the month since the incident with Voldemort several things had happened. Harry and  
Hermoine had become comfortable with their relationship and were falling more and  
more in love with each other everyday. Ron and Michelle's relationship was going well.  
They had more fights that anyone cared to count, but they were still falling head over  
heels in love with each other. Another development in the last month was that   
Hermoine, Ron, and Malfoy had completed their anigmus training almost a full 3  
months ahead of schedule. They had been able to turn themselves into their anigmus  
forms, without wands, for about one week, and the young group was often seen  
together at night in the Forbidden Forrest.   
  
It was early on a Sunday morning, after a late night romp in the woods, that Harry was  
awoken by Dumbledore, as the sun just peaked over the mountains.   
  
"Harry please wake the others and meet me in my office as soon as is possible."  
Dumbledore said grimly.  
  
"Okay Albus, I'll wake them as soon as I can." Harry replied.  
  
Dumbledore exited the boys dormitories as Harry was getting up to get dressed. After  
putting on a T-shirt and a pair of shorts, he woke Ron.  
  
"Get up Ron." Harry had said shaking Ron.  
  
"Gerrof me." Ron said waking up slowly.  
  
Harry smiled and walked to James' bed. He did not look forward to waking the boy who  
was the epitome of a non-morning person. Simply put, James didn't like getting up  
before he woke up, and he usually didn't even like to get up then.   
  
Harry reached down and began shaking James, yelling, "Get up Getup."  
  
James rolled over with a look on his face that could spell murder.   
  
"What the fuck do you want?" James said through half opened eyes.  
  
"Dumbledore wants us in his office as soon as we can."  
  
James just sighed, "Damn it."   
  
While Ron and James got out of bed and got dressed, Harry went to the girls  
dormitories to wake up Hermoine and Michelle.  
  
She got to Michelle's bed first and lightly shook her bed.   
  
Michelle was a light sleeper so she woke immediately, "What's wrong?"  
  
"Nothing. Dumbledore wants us in his office as soon as we can." Harry told her.  
  
He then turned and walked to Hermoine's bed.  
  
He looked into the face of an angel when he pulled back the curtains around the bed. A  
small smile played on her lips and it was obvious that she was dreaming a very happy  
dream.  
  
He leaned down and planted a small kiss on her lips. He then kissed each of her eyes  
lips.  
  
She still didn't stir from her sleep.  
  
Harry didn't want to disturb her, but he knew he had to.  
  
He said softly, "Hermoine."  
  
She stirred slightly. He kissed her again. He felt her kiss back. He pulled away and  
smiled.  
  
He found her gorgeous brown eyes staring back at him.  
  
"Good morning beautiful." Harry said with a smile.  
  
"Good morning." she replied.  
  
"Dumbledore wants us in his office." Harry said.  
  
"Allright." Hermoine said.  
  
"OK, meet down in the common room as soon as you can, I gotta go get Malfoy." Harry  
said.  
  
He gave her another kiss and took off.  
  
20 minutes later Ron, Hermoine, Michelle, and a still sleeping James were in the  
Gryffindor common room.  
  
Harry stuck his head inside and told them to come out.  
  
The group, now joined by Harry and Malfoy, headed to Dumbledore's office.  
  
They approached the door and Harry muttered the password.  
  
The group entered to find the usual table and chairs. The rest of the order was already  
there. Everyone but Snape was present.   
  
They took their seats and Harry opened his mouth to ask why they were there, but  
Dumbledore answered him before he could.  
  
"There's been a murder." Dumbledore said.  
  
Immediately all of the younger members of the group tensed.  
  
"Who?" Harry asked.  
  
"Cornelius Fudge was found murdered in his home this morning." Dumbledore said.  
  
Every gasped at this news.  
  
"That's not all, the Dark Mark was floating over his house."   
  
"Oh God." Hermoine said.  
  
Harry gave her a reassuring look.  
  
"A new minister has already been appointed." Dumbledore continued.  
  
"Who is it?" Ron asked.  
  
"A man named, Perecles Watson." Dumbledore replied.  
  
Harry asked a question then, "Who is that?"  
  
"I'm not sure. I've never heard of him before. I didn't even know he was in line to  
become minister." Dumbledore said.  
  
"You didn't know him?" Harry then said.  
  
"No." Dumbledore said.  
  
"Well that's odd then isn't it? I mean, who in the ministry don't you know?" Harry asked  
him.  
  
Dumbledore simply replied, "There are not many people I don't know."  
  
"That's kinda suspicious." James said, still only half awake.  
"Yeah, that's what I'm thinking." Hermoine said.  
  
"Well I'm not sure if it's suspicious, but it's curious." Dumbledore said.  
  
"Well, not that that's not important or anything, but why did you need to wake us up this  
early to tell us?" James said.  
  
Dumbledore just smiled, "Because the new minister owled me this morning and told me  
that he wanted to visit us today."  
  
"Us as in Hogwarts?" Michelle asked.  
  
"Yes." Dumbledore said.  
  
"But he also wants to meet the Order, doesn't he?" Harry said.  
  
"Yes Harry he does." Dumbledore replied.  
  
"When should he be here?" Malfoy asked.  
  
"Any time now. He was planning on apparating to Hogsmeade and traveling by broom  
from there." Dumbledore said.  
  
"Well can we go get dressed more properly?" Michelle asked.  
  
Dumbledore replied, "Yes, but do hurry."  
  
The group of younger members got up and exited the office.  
  
Malfoy went to his common room to change while everyone else entered the Gryffindor  
common room. Once inside, Michelle ran upstairs, Ron did the same, James collapsed  
on the couch, and Harry and Hermoine sat down beside each other on the couch not  
occupied by James. "Well I guess we don't have time to shower." Hermoine said. "and I  
know I look a mess."  
  
Harry just looked at her shocked and appalled.  
  
"What?" Hermoine said worried.  
  
"Hermoine, it doesn't matter when, where, at what time, how much sleep you've gotten,  
or if your covered with dirt and filth, you are still beautiful."   
  
Hermoine thought she might cry when he said this, instead she just kissed him.  
  
They kissed for a few moments, and were interrupted by Ron, "Come on. You both can  
snog later, we have to go meet the Minister of Magic now."  
  
The two broke away in a smile and Hermione whispered, "I love you."  
  
Harry smiled a huge smile and whispered it back.  
  
Once Michelle had returned from her dormitories, and James had been awoken, the  
group met Malfoy outside his common room, and headed back to Dumbledore's office.  
  
They entered to find that Dumbledore had returned his office to normal and that there  
was a person none of them had ever seen before sitting in front of Dumbledore's desk.  
  
"Hello all." Dumbledore said in greeting.  
  
With that the man turned around. He was a younger man, with brown eyes and fiery red  
hair. He smiled at them and stood up.  
  
The group walked forward and shook the man's outstretched hand.  
  
"This must be the group Albus was telling me about. Perecles Watson. It is my  
pleasure."  
  
Everyone told their names in turn and shook his hand.  
  
After the pleasantries, not much more was said to the group. After 15 minutes of just  
standing there, Harry asked Dumbledore if they could be excused.  
  
"yes of course Harry, you all go and enjoy your Sunday."  
  
The group nodded and exited the room.  
A/N: Yes I know that this chapter was fully void of any kind of excitement, but it sets up  
the next chapter, and it is very much necessary. Sorry for the long wait, but school  
started again, so the best I can do, is either one or two chapters a week. But just know  
that I only have 10 or 11 chapters left, so I'm gonna do my best to get done in the next  
month, to month and a half.  
  
A huge thanks to all of my reviewers, thanks a million and keep on reviewing. 


	21. Chapter 20

It had been a month since the death of Cornelius Fudge, and the ministry was beginning to  
decay into disarray. The order had soon found out that the new minister wasn't all he had  
seemed. He quickly made Lucious Malfoy his "second-in-command" so to speak. The new  
minister had fired several dozens of people and shut down certain parts of the ministry all  
together. Perecles Watson was a pure-blood, and thought that only pure-bloods mattered.  
So first he began shutting down any office that had to do with Muggles. Arthur Weasley's  
department was one of the first to go. This hurt the already money-lacking Weasley's.  
Molly was forced to get a job and Arthur was trying his best to do the same.   
  
The new minister had shut down several other branches of the ministry, and oddly, the  
only people that he had to answer to, the board of dignitaries, didn't seem to have a  
problem with anything that he was doing.  
  
About three weeks after Perecles Watson had been made the minister, the Dursley's had  
been found dead in their home. The muggle police had reported something hovering in the  
sky above the home, but they simply dismissed it as clouds. The order new better. They  
new that it was the dark mark, and it was a warning to Harry. Voldemort could do  
anything that he wanted, and no one could stop him.  
  
The order had tried their best to keep a positive attitude during all of this. The loss of the  
Dursley's hadn't bothered Harry to a huge extent. But of course they were still innocent  
family members, and it just made Harry hate Voldemort all the more.   
  
The order's positive attitude was completely destroyed a month after the death of  
Cornelius Fudge, when the new minister had shown up for a second time at Hogwarts.  
  
"Why do we have to go to Dumbledore's office again?" James asked Hermoine.  
  
"I'm not sure, Professor McGonagall just asked us to come as soon as we could."  
Hermoine replied.  
  
"Well that's not the first time I've heard that." James said.  
  
The group, minus Harry who was already in Dumbledore's office, made the long walk up  
the stairs to where they were summoned. Harry was waiting on them outside of the door,  
and looked like he wanted to kill someone.  
  
"What is it Harry?" Hermoine asked.  
  
"Just come inside." Harry said grimly.  
  
The group entered the office to find: every professor that the school had, The minister of  
magic, and Lucious Malfoy waiting on them.  
  
"Hello all." Dumbledore said without the usual twinkle in his eyes.  
  
"What is going on Professor?" Michelle asked.  
  
"Well it seems as if the Minister had decided that Hogwarts is an unnecessary branch of  
the ministry, and he had decided to close it down." Dumbledore said this with a frown.  
  
"WHAT?" Everyone in the group, but Harry, yelled at the same time.  
  
"What about the students?" Hermoine asked, appalled.  
  
"They will have the option of going to Duramstrang." Professor McGonagall answered.   
  
"But they only admit purebloods." Hermione stated, then asked, "What about muggle  
borns?"  
  
"They will not have the pleasure of attending school." Perecles Watson said.  
  
Everyone was horrified at this statement.  
  
Before any of the students could argue, Dumbledore said, "There is no use arguing, he has  
the approval of the board, so there is nothing anyone can do."   
  
"Exactly Dumbledore. That's a good attitude." Lucious Malfoy said.  
  
"Now I expect all of the students to be gone by this afternoon, an owl has already been  
sent to each parent of a student, informing them of the situation. We have a meeting to get  
to now, good day all." the Minister said.  
  
With that the minister and Lucious Malfoy got up and exited the room.  
  
"Professor's if you would be so kind as to go call the student's to the Great Hall, I shall be  
there momentarily." Dumbledore said.  
  
All of the professor's left.  
  
"Where are we supposed to go?" Ron asked, "Are we supposed to go home?"  
  
"No Mr. Weasly, I have spoken to your parents and to Miss Granger's parents, and you  
will all be staying here. As will myself, Mr. Richardson, and Professor's McGonagall and  
Snape." Dumbledore answered him. "I thought it best if we could all stay together, just in  
case."  
  
"Well I guess that's better that nothing." Ron muttered.  
  
Seconds later an owl came flying into the open window and dropped a letter on  
Dumbledore's desk.  
  
He opened it and read it. He smiled when he was done and looked back toward the group.  
  
"Sirus will be coming to live here as well."   
  
Harry seemed completely jubilant at this news.  
  
"I have also decided that all of you will be staying in the Gryffindor dormitories now. And  
you will all be staying in one room, since there are so few of you." Dumbledore said.  
  
"How can we all fit in one room? We don't have time to build more space." Hermoine  
said.  
  
Ron looked at her like she was insane, "Hello? You are a witch, I am a wizard, as is  
everyone else."  
  
"Oh, right." Hermoine said.  
  
"Everyone but Harry will continue to take lessons, we still need you prepared for what is  
to come." Dumbledore then said.  
  
"Harry, I need someone to teach everyone the finer points of flying a broomstick, would  
you mind?" He asked Harry.  
  
"Umm, Sure." Harry said a bit uneasily.  
  
"So we all have to learn how to ride?" James asked.  
  
"Yes Mr. Richardson." Dumbledore replied with a smile.  
  
"Oh god." James said, sounding queasy.  
  
"It's allright James, if I can do it, you can, because trust me, I'm awful." Hermoine told  
James with a look at Harry.  
  
Harry just smiled at her.  
  
********  
By that afternoon then entire student population, minus the Order, was gone from  
Hogwarts.   
Harry and Hermoine decided to take a walk around the school, since it was empty they  
could spend some time alone.   
  
"It feels odd when it's this quiet." Harry said to Hermoine.  
  
"I know, it's like the whole place is nothing but ghosts." Hermoine said.  
  
Harry smiled and said, "Well it is, if you think about it."  
  
Hermoine giggled and the two continued their walk.   
  
*********  
  
Back in the common room, Michelle and Ron were studying potions. After their anigmus  
training, they had moved onto potions, and Snape wasn't any better of an individual  
teacher than he was a teacher of a class.  
  
"So you use caldof root, right?" Ron asked her.  
  
Michelle just sighed, "No Ron, you use albet root."  
  
"Well I'm sorry Michelle, I'm sorry I'm not good at this stuff. I can't be as good as you."  
Ron said obviously frustrated.  
  
"Oh shut up. You are just as good at this as me." Michelle said, then she said with smile,  
"Besides, you look cute when you are frustrated."  
  
"Oh really?" Ron said playfully  
  
"Yeah. Really." Michelle said leaning closer to Ron.  
  
The two began to kiss, their work forgotten.  
  
********  
  
A week later everyone had settled into their roles. Meals were eaten all together, at one  
table. Sirus had arrived. The group got used to sleeping in one room. Although many  
yelled at James for having his CD player two loud. Classes continued, although they were  
much fast because there was only 5 students. Sirus had arrived and spent a lot of time with  
Harry, mostly talking about Harrys parents.  
  
One night at Dinner, the subject of conversation had turned to everyone's families. Well,  
really just Ron's and Hermoine's, because no one else had a family that they worried about.  
  
"I hope they are OK." Hermoine had said to Dumbledore.  
  
"They are very well protected." Dumbledore reassuring her.  
  
"I know, but I'm still worried." Hermoine said.  
  
Harry placed a reassuring hand over her leg under the table.   
  
"I'm worried about the Burrow as well." Ron said.  
  
Harry felt for his friends, and wished that there was something that he could do. He had a  
thought, "Professor Dumbledore, couldn't Ron and Hermoine's families come live here for  
the time being? I mean we have plenty of room and food."  
  
Dumbledore seemed to ponder this for a moment then said, "Yes I suppose they could  
Harry, but I'm sure you will find it hard to get them to leave their homes."  
  
"Well I know my family won't mind staying here." Ron said.  
  
"And I'm sure if I explain the situation to my parents, they wouldn't mind." Hermoine said  
hopefully.  
  
"Well, Ron, I will get in touch with your parents and see what they want to do. Hermoine,  
if Harry doesn't mind, the two of you could go to Hogsmeade and apparate to your  
parent's home." Dumbledore said.  
  
"OK Professor. Harry do you mind?" Hermoine asked with her best puppy dog eyes.  
  
"You don't have to give me puppy dog eyes Hermoine, of course I will."  
  
"Yay." Hermoine exclaimed.  
  
****  
Three days later the Weasley's, including Charlie and Bill, and the Granger's, including  
Hermoine's cousin that had been staying with them, were due to arrive.   
  
Hermione was going around the common room puttering around nervously.  
  
"Hermoine would you please sit down?" Harry asked her.  
  
"I just want everything to be clean for my parents." Hermoine said.  
  
Ron then said, "If it gets any cleaner, you will have to get disinfectant to clean the germs  
on the floor."  
  
"Do you think I should?" Hermoine asked, eye's wide.  
  
Everyone just laughed at her.  
  
"OH I guess your right, I'm being stupid aren't I?" Hermoine asked.  
  
Harry replied, "Hermoine, you couldn't be stupid if you tried."  
  
"Awwww." Hermoine said sitting down with him. She gave him a quick kiss on his lips.  
  
"OWWW" Ron yelled. Michelle had hit him.  
  
"What was that for?" Ron asked.  
  
"You never say nice things to me like that." Michelle said.  
  
"I never have to say anything like that to you because you are so smart and beautiful, you  
know everything I would say already." Ron said with a smile.  
  
"Oh Ron." She said giving him a kiss.  
  
"God I'm gonna be sick." Malfoy said.  
  
"You and me both man." James said.  
  
The portrait opened a minute later and Professor McGonagall entered.  
  
"Both the Weasley's and the Granger's have just arrived."  
  
The grouped jumped up and, lead by Hermoine and Ron, hurried to the entrance to the  
Great Hall.  
  
After a round of greetings, a girl came walking through the door.  
  
The girl was Hermione's age, maybe a year younger. She was absolutely beautiful.  
She had short brown hair, it was straight. She had big brown eyes and beautiful lips. She  
smiled when she saw Hermoine, and ran to her.  
  
They hugged. And gave each other greetings.  
  
Hermoine introduced the girl to everyone. Her name was Catherine, or Caty for short.  
  
She met Michelle, Harry, Ron, Malfoy, and then James.  
  
When James shook her hand, he looked at her with very appreciative eyes.  
  
As the group headed upstairs to show everyone their rooms, Caty and Hermoine talked  
quietly between themselves.  
  
"So you boyfriend is the one with the dark hair and the scar? He's really cute." Caty said.  
  
"I know." Hermoine said with a smile.  
  
"And so is that James. He's hott." Caty said with a backwards glance, she found James  
staring at her ass.  
  
"And I think he likes what he sees as well." Caty said.  
  
Hermoine looked back and then to Caty, "It seems that way huh."  
  
After everyone was settled into their rooms, the Granger's had been put in the Gryffindor  
Girl's dormitories and the Weasley's had been put into the Ravenclaw Dormitories,  
everyone came down to the Great Hall for dinner.  
  
The Granger's were amazed when the food just appeared.  
  
"That's amazing." Mrs. Granger said.  
  
"I know I was suprised my first day here too." Harry told her.  
  
The rest of the dinner passed quickly and everyone departed to bed. It had been a hard day  
and everyone was tired.   
  
Hermoine and Harry had stayed in the common room until everyone had gone to bed.  
They had decided that they wanted to go spend some time alone that night.  
  
They exited the common room and walked down the hallway with Harry in the lead.   
  
"Where are we going?" Hermoine asked him.  
  
"Right here." Harry replied stopping outside of an empty classroom.  
  
He opened the door for her and she stepped in and lost her breath.  
  
There was a blanket laying on the floor with candle's placed all over the room.   
  
"Oh Harry." Hermoine said, noticing the rose petals littering the floor around the blanket.  
  
"Do you like it?" Harry asked.  
  
"I love it." Hermoine said and turned and gave him a kiss.  
  
The two entered and shut the door behind them.  
  
They sat down on the blanket. They began talking about anything that they could think of.  
Just enjoying being in each other's company.  
  
Harry leaned down to kiss Hermoine suddenly. She met him in the middle and they began  
kissing.  
  
They kissed for a few moments, the kissing becoming more and more heavy. Hermoine  
laid down onto the blanket and Harry laid with her.   
  
"Harry did you put a softening charm on this blanket?" Hermoine asked as they separated.  
  
He just nodded and began kissing her again.  
  
He moved his lips to her neck and she moaned.  
  
She ran her hands through his hair, encouraging him. She kissed lower and lower till he  
got to her shirt. She quickly reached down and unbuttoned it for him. He kissed down  
further until he got her bra. She sat up and pulled him to her. They kissed as she slid off  
her shirt and undid her bra. She then reached up and removed his glasses, laying them on  
her clothes.  
  
The night air was cold on her breasts and she covered them.  
  
They pair lay back down and Harry began kissing down to her breasts. When he reached  
them he encircled each nipple and she moaned his name.  
  
She was gripping at his shirt and he obliged pulling it off.  
  
They laid and kissed for a few more moments, until Harry stopped and pulled back, "Do  
you want to stop?"  
  
Hermoine looked at him through love filled eyes and said, "No Harry, don't stop."  
  
He nodded and began kissing her again.  
  
He reached down and began undoing her pants. Once they were undone she slid off her  
shoes, then her pants. She shivered then, because she didn't have anything on but her  
panties.  
  
"Are you cold?" Harry asked her.  
  
She just nodded. He reached out his hand and waved it at his shirt and muttered  
something. It turned into a fur blanket. He pulled it over her and she was instantly warm.  
  
He began kissing her breasts again and reached his hand down and began to stroke her.  
  
She arched her body with his every stroke.  
  
She clawed at his pants until he removed them and joined her under the blanket.  
  
Seconds later both her panties and his boxers were laying at the bottom of the bed.  
  
Harry's eyes suddenly got wide and he pulled out his wand and pointed at the door. He  
muttered a locking curse and then turned his attention back to the gorgeous girl before  
him.   
  
"I love you Hermoine." Harry said.  
  
"I love you Harry." Hermoine replied.  
  
He then began kissing her. He moaned into her mouth as he felt her hand go around him.  
  
She began working him to full arousal. He reached down and slid a finger into her, causing  
her to moan.  
  
They worked each other to a sexual frenzy and finally Hermoine looked at Harry and said,  
"I want you, now."  
  
Harry nodded and slid his body between her legs.  
  
"Wait." Hermoine said suddenly, "What about me getting pregnant?"  
  
"There are potions to take for that." Harry said.  
  
He kissed her and placed himself at her entrance.  
  
He began to enter her slowly.  
  
Her face was contorted in pain, and her eyes brimmed with tears, but when Harry asked  
her if she wanted to stop, she said to keep going.  
  
Once he was fully inside of her, he stopped.  
  
"OK, start, but go slow." Hermoine said.  
  
"OK."  
  
Harry began to slowly slide in and out of her. He mostly grimaced in pain at first, then  
slowly those grimaces became looks of pleasure and the sounds of pain turned into sounds  
of lust.  
  
"Faster," Hermoine said between breaths.  
  
Harry began to speed up and Hermoine kept saying faster. Harry was going in and out and  
full speed, going as hard and as fast as he could.  
  
They were in this rhythm for several minutes until finally Hermoine's entire body shook  
and a great scream of pleasure escaped her body. Not 5 seconds after her scream, Harry  
had a moan of his own as he reached climax inside of her.   
  
"Oh God." Hermoine said as Harry rolled to her side and pulled her to him.  
  
"What? What's wrong?" Harry said looking worried.  
  
"Nothing's wrong, That was incredible." Hermoine said.  
  
"OH, Good. I feel the same way." Harry said.  
  
The two lovers laid there for a few more moments until Harry said, "I suppose we should  
go back to our dorm now."  
  
"I know. I just can't make myself get up." Hermoine said.  
  
"I know I wish I could lay with you forever, but we have to."  
  
Hermoine smiled and rolled over to face.  
  
"I love you." She said.  
  
"I love you too." Harry replied.  
  
The two kissed quickly and got up and dressed.   
  
"Well what are we going to do about all this?" Hermoine asked, indicating the room.  
  
With a wave of his hand the entire room returned to normal.   
  
"Oh. OK." Hermoine said.  
  
The two exited the room and walked back to their dormitories. Harry waited until  
Hermoine got into her bed and leaned down and whispered, "I love you. Goodnight."  
  
Hermoine smile and whispered back, "I love you too. Goodnight."  
  
Harry stood and pulled her curtains to around her bed.  
  
He walked to his bed but before he could lay down he heard a whisper from the bed beside  
his.  
  
"Well did you have fun man?" came James' voice.  
  
"I don't know what your talking about." Harry said.  
  
"Your full of shit, but OK." James said.  
  
Harry just smiled and got into bed. He pulled his curtains closed around him and fell  
asleep immediately. 


	22. Chapter 21

The next morning Harry and Hermoine had entered the Great Hall holding hands and smiling. This wasn't odd to anyone in the hall as they did this every morning. While they were eating Ron had noticed that they were acting oddly. They kept stealing small glances and smiles at each other. Ron wondered about this for a moment, then decided they were just in love, and forgot all about it.  
  
After breakfast Harry, Hermoine, Ron, Michelle, James, Malfoy, and Caty had all decided to go to Hogsmeade, because it was a Saturday and no studying was to be done.  
  
After getting dressed they met in the Gryffindor common room.  
  
As they turned to leave, Harry looked at Hermoine and said in a whisper, "Remind me to get some relanda root, OK?"  
  
Hermoine looked confused, "What do you need that for?"  
  
Harry just looked at her with a questioning look on his eyes and a small smile on his lips.  
  
Hermoine realized it instantly, she blushed, "O..Okay." She said with a smile.  
  
He winked at her and they continued on, following their friends to Hogsmeade.  
  
************  
  
Dumbledore had decided that stroll down to Hagrid's hut was in order. He hadn't seen his old friend in a while, and he liked to talk with him from time to time.  
  
As he exited the school and began the walk to Hagrid's hut, he noticed a figure moving in the woods.  
  
Dumbledore turned his path toward the figure, and suprisingly, the figure began walking straight toward him.  
  
The figure came out of the woods, and Dumbledore felt a pulse of anger flow through him unlike any he had felt for a long while.  
  
"Hello Albus." Voldemort said.  
  
"What are you doing here Voldemort?" Dumbledore said, power radiating off his being.  
  
"I just came to see what had become of the famous Hogwarts. I was most upset to find that you caputred my servant." Voldemort said.  
  
Dumebldore just stared.  
  
"I don't see any students running around, I wonder where they all went to? Did they perhaps get sent home? I wonder how that happened." Voldemort said with a small bit of sarcasm.  
  
Dumbledore replied, "I'm sure you had a hand in that some how."  
  
"Whatever do you mean Albus?" Voldemort said.  
  
"Leave. Now." Dumbledore said  
  
"What if I wouldn't like to leave?" Voldemort said.  
  
Faster than the eye could see, Dumbledore had drawn his wand.  
  
***********  
  
The large group of friends had found a table at the Leaky Cauldron and James and Ron had went to retrieve drinks. While they were standing at the bar waiting, Ron took a look back to find Harry and Hermoine staring into each others eyes, oblivious to all those around them.  
  
"They do that a lot, don't they?" Ron asked James, indicating Harry and Hermoine.  
  
"Yeah I guess, I mean they are really close, especially after last night." James replied with a smile.  
  
"What happened last night?" Ron asked, curious.  
  
James smiled, "Well let's just say, they became closer in their love."  
  
Ron's eyes widened and he said in a whisper, "Are you serious?"  
  
"Yep." James said reaching out to retrive the drinks that the bartender had set down for them.  
  
Ron stood for a moment with his mouth hanging open.  
  
"Close your mouth, you look like an idiot. Come on, let's take the drinks back over there, and don't say nuttin about it neither, cause I don't think we're supposed to know." James told Ron, handing him three of the drinks.  
  
************  
  
Voldemort smile at Dumbledore, "Are you sure you want this Albus?"  
  
"I belive so. Tom." Dumbledore said.  
  
Voldemort's body seemed to flood with anger once Dumbledore had said his mortal name, "DO NOT CALL ME BY THAT MUGGLE NAME. I AM NO MERE MUGGLE, I AM THE MOST POWERFUL WIZARD IN HISTORY!"  
  
Dumbledore simply laughed, "You may thing you are Tom, but deep deep down, we both know your not."  
  
Voldemort drew his wand.  
  
"I guess we shall soon see Albus."   
  
"So we shall." Dumbledore said.  
  
Each screamed a curse then, in a language so old it was dead in another world before this one had speaking creatures.  
  
"ARUGGAMENTIAS"  
"TE IMPLORE DUAMNE"  
  
The two curses hit in mid air and sent a rainbow of magic hundreds of feet into the air.  
  
********  
  
Harry suddenly jumped from the table, spilling his butterbeer, and clutching his scar.  
  
"What's wrong Harry?" Hermoine said instantly worried.  
  
"Somethings, going on. We have to go, now!" Harry yelled.  
  
The group quickly left the table, running from the Leaky Cauldron.  
  
Once outside they all made their way into an empty alley.  
  
"Caty, when we transform, grab onto Hermoine's back and she will fly you. Don't worry it's safe."  
Harry said quickly.  
  
"Wha..."Cary had begun, but was cut off was the group changed into their anigmus forms.  
  
"What the fuck?" Cary said. She was suddenly surrounded by a white eagle, a large lion with wings, a long three headed snake, a silver wolf, a small red rhinocerous, and a white unicorn.  
  
The eagle next to her nipped her leg. It was three feet wide and four foot long, Cary was sure that it was Hermoine, and that Hermoine was large enough to hold Caty.  
  
She climed aboard, just in time to see the wolf, and the snake crawl onto the back of the huge lion. The lion stood onto it's back legs and grabbed the white unicorn and the red rhinocerous with it's oversized claws and flew into the air.   
  
Second later Caty was flying through the air next the the Lion.  
  
She had never been more thrilled in her life.  
  
**********  
  
The battle had been waging for a time now, and Dumbledore was feeling the effects of his age. At one time in his life, he could have dueled all night and day, but now he was feeling all of hisyears as he battled with Voldemort.   
  
It was obvious Voldemort was winning, he wasn't exerting himself anymore, and he seemed a little too confident.  
  
As the battle waged Dumbledore was hit with more and more curses, until he was too weak to defend himself properly, once Voldemort knew this, he started walking circles around Dumbledore, stalking him.  
  
"I didn't know you would be this weak Dumbledore, I would have expected more from you. Allthough I must allow for your age. You did fight well to be as old as you are. I salute your efforts."  
Voldemort said.  
  
Dumbledore then said through wheezing breaths, "Your day will come Voldemort, you will fall under another wizard's wrath, and you will know what it is like to die."  
  
Dumbledore had always known that he would fear the time when he couldn't defend himself against the killing curse, and he knew that right now was it. If the killing curse was cast, he was dead, and there was nothing he could do about it.  
  
"Maybe, but I doubt it." Voldemort said with sneer.  
  
He then raised his wand.  
  
**********  
  
Harry and company had flown quickly and swiftly. As they approached Hogwarts, they noticed two figures on the ground. One was laying on their side and the other was standing over the other.   
Harry began his descent and once he was close enough to the ground he saw the worst sight he had ever seen.  
  
Voldemort was standing over Dumbledore. Dumbledore looked worse than one could imagine, blood ran from his body, his eyes were drooping and bruised. His hair, mangled.  
  
Voldemort had his wand raised.  
  
Harry had gotten close enough to the ground to drop Ron and Michelle, and let Malfoy and James jump off his back, he then turned his wings and flew directly at Voldemort.  
  
Voldemort didn't pay Harry any attention, seconds before Harry could reach him, he pointed his wand at Dumbledore and said, "Avada Kedavra."  
  
Dumbledore's face contorted with pain and then, nothing. His body lay lifeless, eyes were open and unseeing.   
  
Dumbledore, one of the great wizards of all time, was dead.  
  
Voldemort turned to Harry and threw up the most advanced shielding charm he knew.  
  
Harry sailed straight through it.  
  
He tacked Voldemort to the ground, changing into his human form as he did.  
  
The two rose and Harry drew his wand.  
  
Voldemort smiled and said to Harry, "Not today Potter, but soon."  
  
He changed into a large dragon and flew off.  
  
Harry screamed curses at him, but they did nothing.  
  
Harry turned to the fallen body of Dumbledore. He walked to it, as his friends gathered around.   
  
Harry Potter then looked down at Dumbledore's face and said quietly, "God Help Us All."  
THE END!!!!!!!  
  
For right now at least. I will write a sequal, but it will take time. I want to plan it carefully and make it good. Please review, and don't forget about me, I have other smaller stories I plan to post in the mean time.  
  
Thanks to everyone who reviewed, you don't know how much you helped me. 


End file.
